Una competencia muy especial
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Es mi primera historia por estos lares así que espero les guste... nada de yaoi aunque la animación se ha prestado para situaciones así, no lo niego, y eso no es mi gusto ni mi fuerte. Un saludo.
1. Chapter 1

**Una competencia muy especial** _ **(Gakuen Hetalia, personajes de Hetalia en tiempo de escuela).**_

 _Esta pequeña historietita se me ocurrió después de los juegos olímpicos, aunque ya voy bastante retrasada…_ _. E_ _scribiré los nombres de los personajes según la pronunciación de acuerdo a los kanjis romanizados y no utilizaré sus nombres humanos porque no son empleados en el anime como tal, más aparte que algunos de ellos son algo extraños de verdad y no todos tienen un nombre humano oficial, así que espero no les moleste. Por lo demás no olvidamos recordar que tanto personajes, características y demás son propiedad de su autor, Himaruya Hidekaz, y asociados… nosotros sólo nos divertimos imaginando cosas chuscas que podrían haberse escrito._

El Instituto "W" es una escuela de lo más particular. Primeramente, sus alumnos son una especie de representación humana de los diversos países del mundo; en segundo lugar no puede decirse que lleven un programa académico como tal, siendo algunas materias tan comunes como historia antigua y otras tan diferentes como cocina regional asiática. Bueno, lo que menos parece importar es un sistema educativo basado en la asistencia regular a clases y la separación del alumnado de acuerdo a su diferencia de edad, lo más sobresaliente es la convivencia entre naciones.

Como toda buena escuela que se respete también en ésta encontramos los más variados clubes, en donde el alumnado puede reunirse en grupos afines y desarrollar actividades en común sin fijarse en la nacionalidad… pero también se dan momentos en los que puede haber retos rememorando batallas legendarias de épocas pasadas de una forma más "civilizada". Y ahora seremos testigos de algo ocurrido hace menos de un siglo manejado desde un moderno punto de vista, y cuyos protagonistas serán los mismos de antaño.

Empezaremos describiendo al primer grupo involucrado… El club de periodismo consta de tres miembros permanentes, gustan de hacer investigaciones sobre los temas de mayor interés para darlos a conocer a sus compañeros. Este club está encabezado por un joven rubio y bien peinado de muy buena estatura y aspecto fuertemente teutónico: ojos azules, tez blanca, cuerpo ancho y musculoso, gesto de seriedad y un reservado carácter que puede explotar a la menor provocación. Es conocido por todo el Instituto como Doiutsu y es quien encarna el perfil de Alemania. Precisamente, a esa hora de la tarde en particular, luego de un día de clases como cualquier otro, encontramos al buen Alemania ordenando cuidadosamente los folios de la última investigación realizada para su publicación cuando la puerta de la oficina fue abierta sin nada de cuidado, dando paso a un muchacho de cara inocente, alborotada cabellera castaña con un promitente rulo levantado del lado izquierdo de su cabeza en un claro desafío a la gravedad, y mediana estatura; bastante ruidoso y despreocupado.

─ ¡Doitsu, Doitsu… ya estoy aquí! ─le saludó muy quitado de la pena regalándole una gran y franca sonrisa.

─ ¡Itaria, ya te dije que toques a la puerta antes de entrar! ─le respondió el rubio en voz alta con el semblante bastante molesto.

Como ya pudimos ver este muchacho tan confiado es el representante de Italia, específicamente la parte norte pegada a los Alpes suizos; aunque es más conocido él solo con el nombre de Italia por encima de su hermano mayor, al cual le llaman Romano ya que representa a la región sur de Italia. Tiene la facha de un italiano promedio, tranquilo, algo miedoso y llorón, amante de la buena comida, del arte en sus variadas expresiones, y de perder el tiempo en ensoñaciones; no es tan corpulento como un alemán aunque es galán y coqueto con las mujeres, y párenle de contar hasta ahí.

─ Lo siento, Doitsu, siempre se me olvida hacerlo ─se disculpó el joven un poco apenado, aunque al momento se le pasó y le preguntó lo siguiente─. ¿Quieres una galleta de mantequilla?... ─ofreciéndole la pequeña pasta.

─ Este… no te apures, acabo de comerme un plato de salchichas con papas acompañado con un buen tarro de cerveza ─se explicó el alemán bajando la voz, recomponiendo el gesto por su habitual seriedad rechazando la galleta con educación.

─ ¿Y Nihon? ─en vista de que su amigo no aceptó la pasta el italiano no dudó en echársela a la boca tragándosela de inmediato, y después, con su aire distraído de siempre, preguntó por su otro compañero.

─ Es raro que a Nihon se le haga tarde… espero que no haya tenido algún inconveniente con el molesto de Amerika o el cretino de Roshia ─externó Alemania con leve preocupación.

Y con eso tenemos a los tres miembros del club de periodismo… Nihon es el nombre con el que conocen a Japón, y aunque de edad es bastante mayor que ellos tiene la apariencia de un muchacho como de dieciséis años máximo, de baja estatura, cabellera corta y negra, y actitud más bien tímida dado que se siente cohibido ante los países que son potencias como Estados Unidos (Amerika) o Rusia (Roshia); si bien tiene una gran capacidad de entendimiento pues aprende muy rápido y es bastante habilidoso en cuanto a la tecnología de punta, más en el fondo prefiere conservar sus tradiciones ancestrales y por ello se muestra cauteloso en su trato con los demás.

Pero, precisamente, ya que hablamos del rey de Roma…

─ Lamento la tardanza, Doitsu – san, Itaria – kun… ─les dijo cortésmente el japonés al entrar a la habitación, y venía acompañado por un joven bastante alto de cabellera rubia oscura, que utilizaba gafas y que portaba una chaqueta tipo aviador en color café en lugar del representativo saco azul del Instituto.

─ ¡Ah, ya llegó el héroe aclamado por todo mundo! ─dijo el recién llegado dándose sus aires de ser genial, elevando la voz al tiempo que sonreía a manera de estrella de Hollywood y levantaba un pulgar en señal de auto aprobación.

─ Amerika… ¿se puede saber a qué has venido? ─el alemán no pareció nada contento por ver ahí a tan escandaloso compañero ya que en su semblante se dibujó una mueca de contrariedad.

─ Yo, el gran Amerika, te reto a ti y a tus subordinados a una batalla ─el aludido le señaló con un dedo acusador mientras cambiaba su postura por una retadora─. Yo y mis aliados les haremos morder el polvo como en la segunda guerra mundial ─adicionó soltando una risotada burlona.

─ ¿Eh? ─Alemania pareció muy confundido con una gota anime en la frente, y tanto Japón como Italia consideraron permanecer callados por el momento, conociendo que el estadounidense no es una persona muy prudente que digamos puesto que siempre quiere tener la última palabra y la razón.

─ Oh, vamos, Doiutsu, no creo que hayas olvidado la segunda guerra mundial finalizada apenas hace 70 años, donde yo fui el héroe que salvó al mundo de tu tiranía ─ciertamente el gringo pareció frustrase un poco por el hecho de que su compañero fuera un negligente que enterrara su más grande hazaña (suya de él… XD) en el baúl del olvido.

─ Disculpe, Amerika – san, si me permite recordarle usted llegó a Europa cuando Roshia – san ya… ─el japonés consideró conveniente refrescarle la memoria a Estados Unidos pero…

─ ¡Yo fui el héroe y también acabé contigo con dos bombas atómicas! ─más, por obvias razones, el americano no reconocería nada negativo hacia su persona y terminó lanzándole una mirada enfadada que lo hizo callar, restregándole en la cara el doloroso suceso. Después añadió con un resoplido─. Ese Roshia sólo ha sido mi apoyo para…

─ ¿Qué yo soy que… Amerika? ─de la nada surgió tras él un joven muy alto y robusto que traía una bufanda al cuello como si hiciera mucho frío en el ambiente. Aunque sonreía y tenía un rostro inocente se percibía un aura de maldad a su alrededor y, por algún extraño fenómeno sobrenatural, los extremos de la bufanda parecieron cobrar vida enredándose en el cuello del gringo para asfixiarlo.

Italia y Japón dieron varios pasos atrás alejándose a una distancia prudente de tan aterradora aparición (¿quién más podría ser sino Rusia?) mirándole con aprensión… bueno, de hecho Italia se había escondido detrás de Japón y agitaba frenéticamente una banderita blanca pidiendo paz.

─ No es posible… ─masculló Alemania en voz muy baja negando con la cabeza.

─ Agghh… oye, Roshia… no puedo… no puedo respirar… ─el rostro del pobre norteamericano se puso azul ante la falta de oxígeno, y le habló al ruso jadeando con dificultad.

─ Ya, ya, Roshia, no vayas a matar a Amerika o vas a hacer llorar a Igirisu y no va a haber nadie que lo aguante… ─para suerte de Estados Unidos a su rescate llegó otro joven de sedosa cabellera rubia, larga hasta los hombros, de apariencia bastante refinada y elegante expresándose correctamente en un tono ligeramente afrancesado, y tocó suavemente el hombro de su temible compañero como si tuviera miedo de lastimarse a sí mismo─. Tú siempre eres tan brusco… ─añadió a modo de reconvención.

─ Descuida, Furansu, que no voy a asesinar a Amerika… por ahora. Sólo estábamos jugando con mi bufanda nueva, ¿sabes? ─respondió el aludido sin dejar de sonreír como un niño pequeño dibujando en su rostro una expresión más que angelical, y en ese momento dejó caer al americano como fardo.

─ ¿Acaso me perdí de algo? ─casi para completar el cuadro hizo su aparición en el umbral de la puerta un joven de corta y alborotada cabellera rubia y ojos verdes enmarcados por unas cejas oscuras, ligeramente gruesas y estrafalarias que le daban a su serio semblante una expresión de permanente desagrado.

─ La verdad es que estábamos mejor sin ti, Igirisu ─el francés (adivinaron, Furansu es la imagen de Francia) le respondió con un cariñoso tono burlón.

─ Ya sé que me tienes envidia porque no pudiste conquistar el mundo y yo sí lo hice ─el inglés (sin duda alguna este joven es Inglaterra) supo contestar la afrenta de su compañero dándose sus aires al tiempo que lo miraba con enfado.

Inglaterra es una país que conforma, junto con otros tres, el Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte ─su largo nombre oficial en español─, aunque tiene un peso mayor dentro del estado como tal y por ello tiene la simbólica representación nacional en el mundo. Pero no dudemos que los otros países, a los que considera sus hermanos menores, también tienen personalidades encarnadas.

─ ¡Eso fue porque compraste el favor de Dios con una bula papal, sucio tramposo! ─el rubio galo se mostró ofendidísimo ante esas palabras y, perdiendo un poco la compostura y el porte, atacó una vez más buscando su desquite.

─ ¡Jajajajaja, pero si Igirisu no tiene tanto dinero para comprar a Dios! ─Estados Unidos se recuperó como si nada le hubiera pasado y soltó una sonora carcajada burlándose del que antes reconocía como su hermano mayor, con lo que logró hacerle rabiar más.

─ Oye, Amerika, ¿a ti quién te metió en el pleito, eh? ─así que no dudó en reclamarle.

─ ¡¿Quieren callarse de una buena vez y decirme a que han venido, partida de idiotas?! ─ante tanta cháchara Alemania estalló de cólera y vociferó muy alto imponiéndose sobre ellos, consiguiendo que al fin se callaran y le miraran con asombro como si apenas notaran su presencia.

─ Doiutsu ya se enojó… ─le dijo Italia a Japón en voz muy baja con cara de susto, y éste afirmó con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

─ ¡Ah, Doiutsu, conque estás aquí! ─el estadounidense fue el primero en hablar, demostrando con esto porque es considerado como el más parlanchín del Instituto, pasando por alto el hecho de que él y compañía eran los invasores del espacio privado.

─ ¡Por supuesto que estoy aquí, tarado! ¡Está es la oficina del club de periodismo! ─el alemán no bajó la voz en tanto lanzaba chispas por los azules ojos, haciéndole ver quién mandaba allí.

─ Doiutsu, no te alteres así o tu varonil rostro se va a arrugar hasta ponerse tan feo como el de Igirisu ─le señaló el francés a modo de sugerencia intentando tranquilizarlo. Claro que, ante el sólo hecho de ser indirectamente insultado, le ocasionó una mueca de desagrado al señalado inglés.

─ ¡Arrugas las que tienes en tu parte de los Alpes! ─le reviró el germano en tono grosero consiguiendo que se escandalizara por tamaña obscenidad (algo raro en él siendo un pervertido declarado), y sacándole una carcajada al británico.

─ ¡Arrugas en los Alpes… esa fue buena, Doiutsu! ─resopló al momento casi orinándose… La revancha es tan dulce cuando se te presenta la oportunidad en el tiempo justo.

─ Creo que los montes Urales no son tan pronunciados como los Alpes… ─mencionó el ruso con un pensativo aire soñador.

─ ¿Tú también te burlas de mí, Roshia? ─le dijo un lloroso Francia mientras Inglaterra se partía de la risa.

─ Amerika – san, creo que debería decirle a Doiutsu – san cuál es la clase de competencia a la que van a retarnos ─el joven japonés se acercó cautelosamente al americano, quien de igual modo se mofaba abiertamente del pobre franco, y le habló en voz suave tocándole por un hombro para llamar su atención.

A todo esto Alemania se había puesto morado de la rabia quedándose sin voz, e Italia trataba de auxiliare sin saber exactamente cómo hacerlo.

─ ¡Doiutsu, Doiutsu!, ¿te duele algo? ─le decía en voz muy baja y angustiada palmeándole la espalda a manera de confortarlo.

─ ¡Oh, estás en lo cierto, Nihon! ─al fin el estadounidense reaccionó por el dicho del japonés y se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta dirigiéndose al alemán con algo de seriedad─. Muy bien, Doiutsu, mis aliados y yo estamos aquí para retarte a ti y a tus subordinados a una competencia de natación… y les haremos morder el polvo como en la segunda guerra mundial ─terminó su discursito con una entonación más hilarante soltando una risita en tanto adquiría su postura de súper héroe.

─ Eso suena muy interesante… suponiendo que sepas nadar, Amerika ─intervino Rusia con un nuevo aire soñador en aparente desconocimiento del plan, y le dedicó al gringo una gran sonrisa con la expresión de ser una persona noble de limpios pensamientos.

─… Claro que es interesante porque se me ocurrió a mí, el héroe que todos quieren ─recalcó el aludido algo molesto de que su compañero se hiciera el tonto y que, encima de todo, lo tomara por inexperto en el tema─. Deberías dejar el vodka y beber refresco de cola para despejar tu cerebro, Roshia, así serías más brillante ─añadió a continuación recomponiendo el gesto de absoluto desparpajo, y le entregó un vaso con la mencionada bebida.

─ No me caes nada bien, ¿lo sabes? ─el ruso tomó el vaso sin dejar de sonreír, aunque ya se percibía el halo oscurecido que solía rodearlo cuando algo lo hacía enojar, y lo arrojó por encima de su hombro sin ningún cuidado.

─ Tú tampoco me agradas ─le respondió el americano torciendo un poco el gesto.

Todos los demás los miraron alternativamente esperando que de un momento a otro comenzaran a despeinarse mutuamente. Italia se veía muy tembloroso oculto tras Alemania, quien ya había recuperado el color y parecía desconcertado, Japón también se mantenía cerca de ellos y tenía en su rostro gesto de desaliento; Inglaterra y Francia tenían la misma mueca entre la incomodidad y el aturdimiento.

─ ¡Aiya, ya sabía yo que ustedes quieren matarme, par de monstruos sin corazón! ─la lastimera y aguda voz de un delgado joven que entraba llamó la atención de todos, pero más que nada porque venía empapado del rostro y ostentaba un vaso de refresco de cola adornando la larga cabellera oscura que traía atada en una coleta baja.

─ No puedo imaginar porque dices algo tan cruel como eso, Chūgoku ─fue Rusia el que saludó al recién llegado con toda su amabilidad, dedicándole una de sus más amistosas y desinteresadas sonrisas olvidándose completamente del estadounidense.

─ ¡Bien sabes que fuiste tú el que me arrojó está porquería, no te hagas! ─el joven chino (finalmente, no podía dejar de ser personificado el más antiguo país oriental, China) no dudó en mostrar su antipatía hacia el ruso señalando el vaso que sobresalía de su cabeza mientras intentaba no llorar.

─… Oye, Chūgoku, el refresco de cola es para compartir, así que deberías tomarlo con calma ─le señaló el norteamericano con su habitual desfachatez al tiempo que se le acercó para quitarle el vaso vacío─. Sí que tenías sed, ¿verdad? ─le dijo a continuación después de analizar el interior del recipiente con total interés, suponiendo que los chinos no habían dominado el complicado arte de beber los líquidos como la mayoría de las personas en Occidente.

─ ¡Aiya, ustedes los occidentales son unos desconsiderados! ─lloriqueó el pobre chino de la puritita rabia.

Alemania consideró que ya había tenido bastante de esos sujetos y volvió a elevar la voz mientras mentalmente contaba hasta diez para no mandarlos a todos a la… China.

─ ¡Ya me hartaron, grupo de retrasados mentales, si quieren guerra tendrán guerra! ─vociferó desgañitándose, con lo que atrajo nuevamente las miradas sobre él.

─ Doiutsu… ─el italiano le habló en un hilo de voz levantando una vez más su banderita blanca en tanto la agitaba lentamente. Cuando su amigo y compañero se enojaba así le daba mucho, mucho miedo, y lo mejor era no contradecirlo.

─ Doiutsu – san… ─por su parte el japonés no quiso quedar mal con la gran persona que era para él Alemania, con todo y que no tuvieran una relación tan estrecha como la que tenían sus dos compañeros porque había muchas cosas que aún no interpretaba correctamente de los modismos europeos.

─ ¡Ajá, así es como un buen alemán acepta los retos! ─por enésima ocasión Estados Unidos fue el primero del otro grupo en hablar, retomando su gesto de hombre fenomenal y actitud retadora─. ¡Ya verás cómo pierdes igual que en la segunda guerra mundial! ¡Nuevamente yo, el héroe que salvó al mundo, se levantará con la victoria! ─añadió antes de soltar una sonora carcajada de diversión y autocomplacencia.

─ Ya, ya, Amerika, que sea menos tu teatro… ─Inglaterra no titubeó en expresar su desagrado pues la actitud del gringo le sacaba de quicio la mayor parte del tiempo─. Si tú no entraste a la guerra hasta después de tres años… ─recalcó.

─ Es que un héroe llega en el momento justo y oportuno para rescatar a los débiles como tú, por eso yo soy un héroe ─se explicó el aludido con aire de suficiencia y tono de sabihondo.

─ ¿A quién le estás diciendo débil, eh?... Si no fuera por mis cuidados cuando sólo eras un mocoso ahora no supieras ni ir al baño ─y eso provocó que el inglés buscara la mejor manera de ofenderlo.

─ Oigan, oigan… terminemos de retar al forzudo de Doiutsu para poder tomar el té de las cinco ─Francia le tomó del hombro con firmeza para evitar que se abalanzará sobre el otro, recordándole sus prioridades como buen británico.

─ Eso es cierto, no debemos dejar enfriar el té… ─con lo que consiguió serenarlo. Así que recompuso el gesto de caballero acomodándose bien el saco.

─ Todos son tan graciosos… ─musitó Rusia en voz muy baja sonriendo grandemente, aproximándose discretamente a China sin que éste se diera cuenta.

─ Muy bien, entonces… Doiutsu, mis aliados y yo te retamos… ─Estados Unidos repitió la pose de Paladín de la Justicia sintiéndose muy entusiasmado.

─ Ya lo sé, no es necesario que lo digas de nuevo… ─pero el alemán le interrumpió soltando un bufido con el fastidio dibujado en su cara.

─ ¡No me cortes la inspiración! ─le demandó el estadounidense con aire ofendido.

─ Entonces quieren una competencia de natación, ¿cierto? ─el rubio teutónico ignoró ese berrinche y lanzó la pregunta hacia nadie en particular.

─ Ciertamente no estás a la altura de enfrentarte al conquistador de los siete mares… yo ─fue Inglaterra quien respondió dándose sus aires de triunfo─. Ni la Armada Invencible de Supein pudo conmigo…

Por si no lo sabían España quiso atacar Inglaterra a finales del siglo XVI, pero no pudo ganarle en la guerra que duró 16 años (gracias Wikipedia y mis lecciones de historia).

─ Y eso a mí no me interesa ─le contestó el alemán minimizando el relato, por lo que el inglés puso gesto de enfurruñado─. ¿Exactamente qué tipo de competencia vamos a tener? ─volvió a preguntar.

─ Una emocionante carrera de relevos… ─intervino Francia con una sonrisita amistosa, guardando las ganas de burlarse abiertamente del británico─, así todas las chicas del Instituto podrán observar mi gran atractivo en su máximo esplendor ─añadió picarescamente mientras se apartaba el largo cabello hacia atrás en un gesto que pretendía ser de hombre conquistador.

─ ¿Entonces vamos a ver chicas en la competencia y podremos tener una cita con ellas? ─el italiano no pudo dejar de notar la palabra "chicas" en la frase, así que salió de su escondite mostrándose interesado en el asunto.

─ Como ves, mi pequeño Itaria, aún te falta madurar en el arte del amor ─le respondió el francés guiñando un ojo como si le estuviera enseñando a coquetear.

─ Oh, Furansu nii - chan es un conocedor de chicas… ─dijo el abstraído muchacho con aire de admiración.

─ Las chicas no tienen nada que ver en esto, papanatas ─el británico volvió a la carga y le metió al galo un buen pescozón en lo alto de la cabeza ocasionándole un pronunciado chichón.

─ ¡No es mi culpa que tengas tan mala suerte cortejando a las doncellas! ─lloriqueó Francia sobándose el sitio lastimado.

─ Yo podría presentarte a una de mis hermanas, Igirisu… ─el ruso se dirigió al inglés con ese aire de infantil inocencia que parece emanar de él la mayor parte del tiempo y se le acercó para palmearle el hombro a modo de confortarlo, ocasionándole un escalofrío a China pues no se había dado cuenta de que había estado a su lado durante todo ese tiempo.

─ ¿En serio? ─el pobre Inglaterra también se estremeció levemente dado que tampoco le resultaba grata la cercanía de Rusia, así que le cuestionó en un hilo de voz aguardando algo ruin de su parte.

─… pero la verdad es que prefiero verte muy solo para burlarme de ti ─y claro, como era de esperarse, el cínico ruso culminó con estas "alentadoras palabras" sin dejar de sonreír grandemente con gesto amable, lo que provocó que al inglés se le fuera la quijada al piso.

─ ¿A mí sí me presentarás a una de tus hermanas, Roshia? ─Italia no se amínalo y se dirigió a Rusia con total confianza… por conocer a una linda damita era capaz de enfrentar hasta al mismo demonio.

─ Tal vez lo haga… ─le respondió el aludido sin cambiar el gesto alegre y la entonación cordial, como si no le incomodara en absoluto andar prometiendo a sus hermanas con todo mundo.

─ ¡Itaria… basta ya de presentaciones familiares y vamos al grano! ─Alemania había demostrado la paciencia de un santo al permitir tantos intermedios… pero eso tiene un límite, así que increpó a su compañero mirándolo con enfado.

─ ¡Sí… sí, Doiutsu, no te enojes conmigo! ─con lo que le hizo dar un respingo que lo llevó a esconderse detrás de Japón una vez más.

─ ¡Así es como le habla un comandante a sus subordinados… bien por ti, fortachón! ─Amerika se mostró fascinado por eso y se le acercó al alemán muy confianzudamente abrazándolo por los hombros como si fueran grandes amigos.

─ ¿Cuándo quieres competir? ─le cuestionó el teutón sin ocultar su molestia, dado que también es de esas personas que les desagrada el contacto cercano con alguien a quien no le ha dado permiso de nada.

─ En una semana, y será una carrera de cuatro por cien estilo libre ─le señaló el gringo con total y absoluta seguridad, y posteriormente hizo el ademán de estar leyendo algo escrito en el cielo─. Y mi nombre brillará en la marquesina con letras de oro ─indicó petulante.

─ Sí, sí, como tú digas… ─Alemania se guardó un suspiro de estoicismo dándole por su lado mientras pensaba en lo que se les venía encima.

─ Pues ya todo está listo, así que publícalo en el periódico escolar para que todos sean testigos de mi victoria ─concluyó el norteamericano muy seguro de sí mismo y se dispuso a retirarse─. ¡Ah, y esta noche te daré una fotografía mía para que la pongas en el artículo! ─añadió muy sonriente.

─ Mejor guárdala para el día en que tu triunfo salga a ocho columnas en primera plana ─respondió el teutónico con leve desdén desairando la sugerencia.

─ ¡OK., tú sí sabes… te propondré para el Pulitzer del siguiente año! ─el gringo se mostró más que satisfecho por eso y salió del salón dándose sus aires de grandeza.

Todos los demás le siguieron despidiéndose apenas… China huyó despavorido antes de permitir que Rusia le abrazara por el cuello como si fueran amigos inseparables, y éste fue discretamente tras él sin borrar la sonrisita burlona de absoluta satisfacción; y como Inglaterra continuaba en shock Francia se vio obligado a llevarlo del brazo con sumo cuidado.

─ Doiutsu – san, ¿dónde vamos a conseguir a alguien que quiera nadar con nosotros en la competencia, y en menos de una semana? ─en cuanto estuvieron solos Japón se dirigió respetuosamente a Alemania haciendo el cuestionamiento sin saber cómo empezar a buscar.

─ Tendremos que hablar con Ōsutoraria para que nos ayude ─meditó el aludido tomándose la barbilla con aire pensativo.

─ Yo creo que Hangarī nee - chan puede nadar con nosotros… ella es tan linda y se ha de ver mejor en traje de baño ─opinó Italia con su aire de perdido soñador imaginando a la que fue su bienhechora y acompañante por muchos años al servicio de la casa de Austria, luciendo un atractivo y sugerente bikini.

─ ¡Itaria, esto es cosa seria! ─le regañó el alemán desquitando un poco de su coraje al darle con un periódico en la cabeza.

─ ¡Lo siento mucho, Doiutsu, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer! ─respondió el italiano con acongojada voz mientras sobaba el sitio adolorido.

 _Nota: La verdad la verdad pienso en historias cortas pero termina alargándolas al describir tantos detalles y situaciones que pueden presentarse, pero es que no serían nuestros consentidos de este manga/anime si no actuaran así, siempre "dándose con la cubeta" de una forma hilarante._

 _Un saludo, que lo que se viene también es divertido… ¿podrán conseguir los Axis un compañero de competencia a tiempo? Y, lo más importante, ¿acaso los Aliados no saben contar?... no les digo más y esperen con calma._


	2. Chapter 2

**Una competencia muy especial, parte 2.**

Bien, ordenadamente los miembros del club de periodismo salieron de su oficina y se encaminaron hacia la alberca del Instituto para hablar con el capitán del equipo de natación.

─ Oye, Ōsutoraria, venimos a molestarte porque necesito pedirte un favor ─fue el saludó de Alemania en cuanto llegaron dirigiéndose a un joven de piel bronceada, alborotado cabello castaño, ojos verdes brillante y unas cejas casi tan desaliñadas como las de Inglaterra, y como detalle especial traía una bandita adornando su nariz como si se la hubiera lastimado en alguna caída. Cabe mencionar que de él emanaba un aura de optimismo y buena actitud como pocos.

─ ¡Oh, Nihon está aquí para aceptar mi reto! ─pero éste le dedicó su atención al menudo asiático saludándole grandemente─. ¿Estás listo para nadar diez kilómetros conmigo en la Gran Barrera? ─le dijo un tanto retador señalando el mayor atractivo turístico del país que encarna, Australia.

─ No creo que mis caderas y el resto de mi cuerpo puedan nadar toda esa distancia, Ōsutoraria – san… ─le respondió el señalado en tono educado dedicándole una leve reverencia al tiempo que pedía perdón con las manos.

─ Es una pena… pensé que podríamos disfrutar juntos del paisaje ─el australiano pareció algo contrariado y hasta su cabello se puso mustio de la desilusión.

─ Ōsutoraria, ¿dónde está Hangarī nee - chan? ─a Italia no parecía importarle otra cosa que ver a su amiga para recrearse la vista con su linda anatomía, así que hizo la pregunta mientras miraba para todos lados en su intento de encontrarla.

─ Se fue a las duchas porque ya ha terminado sus rutinas ─le explicó el aludido recuperando la sonrisa y el buen humor, lanzándole una mirada de simpatía.

─ ¡Doiutsu, Doiutsu!... ¿puedo ir a ver a Hangarī nee - chan, puedo? ─y al italiano se le hizo fácil y de lo más común hacerle la petición a su amigo ya que él no le veía nada malo en ir a espiar chicas.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no, impúdico! ─pero para el alemán, una persona de naturaleza pudorosa, eso era algo inadmisible, así que le gritó enfadado haciéndole retroceder asustado.

─ ¡Lo siento, lo siento… ya no te enfades, Doiutsu! ─por lo que lloriqueó y se fue a esconder detrás del japonés.

─ Eso sí que es tener liderazgo… ─admitió el australiano soltando un silbido bajo de admiración─. ¿Se te ofrecía algo, Doiutsu? ─le preguntó al germano con respetuosa voz.

─ Este… bueno, sí, verás… necesito que nos ayudes… hay un grupo de sujetos que nos han retado a una competencia de natación pero nos hace falta alguien más para el relevo que se efectuará en una semana ─se explicó el aludido después de aclararse la garganta, empleando un tono bastante formal y educado─. Me gustaría que te nos unieras y nos auxiliaras a entrenar para ese día ─adicionó.

─ Mmm… sí, algo he escuchado de eso… ─rememoró Australia poniendo una momentánea mueca de reflexión─… Ese Amerika es un sujeto de lo más alborotador y vino a pedir la alberca prestada para la siguiente semana… menos mal que no me pidió asociarme a su equipo de raros, lo cual no haría de todos modos ni aunque Igirisu me rogara de rodillas ─se explicó.

─ Ya veo… ─Alemania soltó un suspiro bajo de entereza.

─ ¿Pero si vas a ayudarnos, verdad, Ōsutoraria – san? ¿Nadarás con nosotros, no es cierto? ─Japón intervino dirigiéndose al joven australiano en un tono de súplica y esperanza.

─ La mera verdad es que no me llama la atención nadar un relevo como ese, espero puedas disculparme, Nihon… eso no es un verdadero reto para mí ─él negó con la cabeza encogiéndose un poco de hombros a modo de excusarse─. Pero no se preocupen, claro que les prestaré la alberca para entrenar el día que quieran ─agregó volviendo a sonreír grandemente.

─ ¿Y Hangarī nee - chan no puede nadar con nosotros? ─Italia no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, así que volvió a remarcar en su intención en tanto volvía a poner gesto de hombre enamoradizo.

─ ¡Itaria, basta ya con eso! ─a lo que Alemania le dio un buen sopapo en lo alto de la cabeza para moverle las ideas y hacerle reaccionar─. ¡Si queremos ganarle a esos Aliados provocadores no debes distraerte con nada! ─le espetó enfadado.

─ ¡Lo lamento, Doiutsu, en serio lo lamento! ─por enésima ocasión al italiano le salió un doloroso chichón en tanto gimoteaba con lastimera voz.

─ Doiutsu tiene razón, pequeño y joven Itaria; además, Hangarī es una chica y todos ustedes, incluyendo a sus retadores, son hombres ─Australia soltó una breve carcajada de diversión considerando que el apacible muchacho mediterráneo es uno de esos individuos con los que siempre te la pasas bien─. Bien podrían acusarlos de querer manipular el resultado a su favor por intentar seducirles con una linda damita en sus filas ─agregó en tono jovial.

─ Nadie quiere hacer nada de eso, Ōsutoraria – san ─opinó el japonés, notoriamente escandalizado ante el hecho de siquiera servirse de una mujer semidesnuda a su lado.

─ Todavía no hay equipos de natación mixtos, pero todos esperamos que sean aprobados un día de estos y entonces seremos felices… ─externó el australiano con firmeza.

─ Entonces, ni hablar… en cuanto consigamos al último integrante del relevo vendremos a molestarte nuevamente ─dijo Alemania en tono sereno considerando que era hora de retirarse, meditando una vez más sobre quien podría ser la ayuda idónea para su causa.

─ Muy buenas tardes, Ōsutoraria – san ─se despidió el japonés con educación y una leve reverencia.

─ Nihon, espero que después de su competencia aceptes mi reto… aunque sea cinco kilómetros ─le dijo el australiano con tono ilusionado y ojos suplicantes tomándole de las manos.

─ De verdad, discúlpame, Ōsutoraria – san, no soy el adecuado para nadar esas distancias tan largas ─haciendo enrojecer al joven oriental ante el hecho de no poder cumplir con sus expectativas (pero, más que nada, por haberle sujetado así las manos y mirarlo de esa manera… XD).

─ ¡Pero si los jóvenes japoneses de esta novela nadan estupendamente! ─le reclamó Australia con un deje de desilusión mostrándole la mencionada publicación, su novela favorita.

─ A veces los escritores exageran los detalles como en la películas… lo lamento tanto ─se excusó el asiático a modo de defenderse, soltándose de su agarre al tiempo que enrojecía un poco más.

─ Oye, Ōsutoraria, ¿esa revista también tiene imágenes de chicas lindas en bikini? ─le preguntó Italia mostrando su curiosidad… por lo menos deleitaría la vista con el dibujo de una guapa señorita en traje de baño.

─ ¡Itaria… retirada, ahora! ─por enésima ocasión Alemania le amonestó señalándole la salida con un ademán en un tono que no admitía excusas.

─ ¡Sí, sí, Doiutsu… ya me retiro! ─y claro, el italiano salió corriendo a toda velocidad para no ser castigado una vez más.

─ Tendrás que decirle a ese pobre muchacho que esta novela es sobre chicos y nada más… ─le susurró Australia a Japón sintiendo algo de pena por el pobre mediterráneo.

─ Así lo haré, Ōsutoraria – san ─le respondió el japonés con gesto de condescendencia.

Unos minutos más tarde vemos a nuestros amigos transitar por otro pasillo dirigiéndose al aula del club de música.

─ ¿Con quién vamos a hablar ahora, Doiutsu – san? ─le preguntó Japón con respeto y curiosidad.

─ No sé si sea buena idea pero… hablaremos con mi hermano a ver si está dispuesto a cooperar con nosotros ─respondió Alemania con gesto dubitativo después de poner los ojos en blanco por una fracción de segundo─. Si bien es algo altanero no dudo que está en muy buena condición para competir ─agregó, aunque no estaba cien por ciento seguro de lograr algo con su hermano mayor.

Al acercarse al salón les llegó el armonioso sonido de una melodía de piano.

─ ¡Ah, Ōsutoria – san toca el piano como nadie! ─Italia se emocionó al escuchar la canción, recordando aquellos buenos momentos de recitales de música en la casa de Austria (país famoso por muchas cosas, especialmente por su contribución a la música clásica).

─ Entonces no debemos interrumpirle ─dijo el alemán bastante serio, conocedor del humor del austriaco cuando alguien lo importunaba mientras tocaba el piano.

Pero el italiano ignoró el comentario y se echó a correr adentrándose al aula de música sin tener la delicadeza de llamar a la puerta.

─ ¡Itaria…! ─fue el grito del teutón en su intento por detenerle.

─ Puedo ver que Itaria – kun es amante de la buena música… ─comentó el japonés en voz baja y amable para tranquilizar a su compañero.

─ Y también es un busca problemas sin remedio… ─soltó el rubio germano suspirando resignado.

Afortunadamente encontraron a Austria de muy buen humor y los invitó a tomar asiento para que escucharan su más reciente composición musical. Diez minutos después…

─ La he titulado "Sonata a Francisco José, nuestro gran emperador", en memoria del centenario de su muerte ─les dijo en tono de suficiencia cuando terminó de tocar el primer movimiento, inclinándose levemente como una muestra de agradecimiento por los aplausos concedidos, de los cuales Italia fue el más ruidoso.

Como podemos ver Austria ha tomado la apariencia de un joven algo mayor que ellos y que tiene un parentesco con Alemania, primos en este caso. Su aspecto es más bien serio y las facciones son algo suaves, su cabello es casi negro con un levantado y prominente rulo adornando la parte superior de su cabeza, sus ojos son de color oscuro y también usa gafas. Acostumbra utilizar un saco cuyo estilo es similar al de la aristocracia europea de siglos atrás y lleva un pañuelo blanco al cuello doblado de forma muy elegante. Con todo y todo es bastante avaro en cuanto a gastar se refiere y se enoja con facilidad cuando algo no sale como a él le gusta.

─ Fue magnifico… ¿y dónde está Puroisen? ─Alemania le dio un corto elogio y luego soltó la pregunta para evitar continuar escuchando otros diez minutos de música… el tiempo apremiaba y, además, el muy tacaño de su primo no les había ofrecido ni una cerveza.

─ Por el momento no he visto su desagradable rostro y no hay nada mejor para mí, hubiera sido imposible el terminar la gran composición para nuestro emperador con todo el ruido que él hace ─respondió el austriaco con leve irritación acomodándose las gafas─. Si llegas a verlo por ahí dile que ni venga ─puntualizó, dándole a entender que si era lo único que quería ya podían retirarse.

─ Se lo diré… ─el alemán no necesitaba que le dijeran las cosas dos veces así que pensó en levantarse, más una rápida idea cruzó por su mente─… Por cierto, tal vez tú pudieras ayudarnos, así no tendré que buscarle ─le comentó correctamente dado que no se sentía con ganas de darle la vuelta al Instituto para indagar sobre el paradero de su hermano.

─ Seguramente has de referirte a la competencia de natación que Amerika ha organizado con sus aliados… ─le interrumpió Austria mirándolo con atención por un momento, y después se dedicó a ordenar su obra musical con sumo cuidado.

─ Si ese sigue así ya no tendré que publicarlo en el periódico de mañana ─observó el germano con una cómica mueca de escepticismo.

─ Vino a pedirme que le compusiera una oda a su triunfo, y se atrevió a sugerirme que la mejor tonada es en "MI MAYOR" ─resopló el austriaco con contrariedad mostrándole una partitura muy mal escrita.

─ Entonces Ōsutoria – san no va a poder nadar con nosotros… ─intervino Italia con cara de pena mirando al austriaco con ojos tristes, pues había comprendido las intenciones de Alemania y le afectaba no poder ayudarle más.

─ ¿Nadar, yo?... ─éste puso cara de susto ante la sola mención de hacer un esfuerzo físico mayor para su persona, y negó firmemente con la cabeza─… ¡Claro que no haré eso, es muy agotador!

─ Ni hablar, tenemos que ir a buscar a Puroisen ─lo más sensato que podían hacer ahora era encontrar al escurridizo hermano mayor de Alemania pero no hubo necesidad de hacer eso puesto que…

─ ¡Jah, es tan raro encontrar tanta gente aquí visitando al amargadito señorito! ─el prusiano hizo su aparición muy a tiempo abrazando al japonés con total confianza tomándole de los hombros.

Este joven es la encarnación de la región denominada y reconocida antes como Prusia, cuya larga historia tiene mucho que ver en el desarrollo de Europa como tal y especialmente de Alemania como un país fuerte, su ascendencia en común es la raza germánica. A pesar de eso su aspecto es bastante peculiar con muy poco parecido a su hermano menor: cabellera más bien plateada, ojos rojizos que le dan un aire de misterio, semblante ligeramente endurecido pero a la vez relajado, y voz bastante estridente para que todo mundo le escuchara cuando hablaba.

Por cierto que, ante la muestra de afecto no solicitado, el pobre asiático se puso blanco del sobresalto.

─ Oye, Nihon, ¿acaso West te puso nuevamente a dieta?... estás muy pálido ─observó el prusiano sin percatarse de la situación, sospechando que el oriental padecía algo de anemia por no poder comer lo que le gusta.

─ ¡Si serás tonto, Puroisen!, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que le has hecho? ─a todo esto Alemania le regañó separando a Japón de su lado y arrojándoselo encima a Italia, quien afortunadamente pudo sujetarle a tiempo para evitar que se lastimara puesto que el japonés continuaba en shock.

─ Siempre tan desconsiderado… ─masculló Austria negando con la cabeza en tanto contraía el semblante con fastidio infinito.

─ Tranquilo, West… desde que te hiciste mayor te has vuelto un altanero, ¿te enteras? ─Prusia le contestó a su hermano poniéndose a la defensiva por un segundo. Casi al instante se fijó en Austria y le saludó groseramente como acostumbraba soltando una risita socarrona─. ¡Qué hay, aristócrata de pacotilla! De seguro pensaste que no llegaría hoy, pero no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

─ La verdad sí, confiaba en que no vinieras… ─respondió el austriaco con sinceridad y visible enfado─… Con el jaleo que armas cuando tocas la guitarra eléctrica me da jaqueca ─echándole en cara su desconsideración.

─ Estás bien pasado de moda con el piano, señorito agarrado ─le reviró el prusiano sin borrar la sonrisita burlona─. Deberías hacerme caso y cambiar tu instrumento por un órgano electrónico, yo sé lo que te digo ─sugirió a continuación.

─ ¡Eso es una ofensa para la buena y respetable música clásica! ─se escandalizó Austria destilando su furia─ ¡Nada se compara con "Fantasía en Fa menor" de Schubert o la "Rapsodia húngara No. 2" de Liszt tocadas al piano! ─puntualizó con firmeza como si tuviera ganas de cachetearlo.

─ ¡Eres tan gracioso cuando te pones así, pareces una cortesana engañada! ─Prusia se carcajeó más abiertamente sin importarle que su compañero de años se pusiera rojo por el coraje atravesado.

Se conocían desde la infancia y se habían enfrentado entre sí por varios años, con la mayoría de las batallas, si no es que todas, ganadas por "La Orden de los Caballeros Teutónicos", tratamiento dado antes a Prusia.

─ Oye, Puroisen, no vine aquí para ver los pleitos que tienen tú y Ōsutoria… ─Alemania consideró que ya había escuchado bastante y se dirigió a su hermano con voz grave y autoritaria para llamar su atención.

─… Que pesado eres, West, ya ni me respetas ─por eso el mencionado torció un poco el gesto y lo miró por unos segundos con un poco de sentimiento, tal vez evocando cuando era pequeño y lo llamaba "Nii – san" con admiración ante sus grandes hazañas; pero Prusia no es alguien excesivamente sensible que se lamente por eso, así que se recobró de inmediato dándole un abrazo de hermanos. Aun siendo el mayor es más bajo y menos corpulento que el menor, por lo que tuvo que estirarse un poco para alcanzarle─. De seguro este mezquino de Ōsutoria no te invitó ni una cerveza y por eso estás de odioso… mejor olvídate de todo y vamos por un tarro, yo invito ─agregó como sugerencia en un susurro bajo volviendo a sonreír maliciosamente.

─… este… bueno… ─la sola mención de ingerir un embriagador tarro de cerveza bien fría estuvo a punto de convencer al rubio alemán─… es decir… acabo de beber uno antes de venir aquí, así que no te molestes ─más rápidamente recobró la cordura rechazando la invitación.

─ Qué cruel eres, West, mínimamente me hubieras traído uno ─Prusia lo soltó mostrándose ofendido en apariencia.

─ Oye, Doiutsu, ¿por qué a los alemanes les gusta la cerveza? ─preguntó Italia interviniendo en la conversación mientras miraba a ambos hermanos con curiosidad y duda. Afortunadamente Japón ya se había recobrado y podía sostenerse en su propio pie.

─ Eso no es un chiste, ¿verdad? ─le inquirió el aludido con algo de reserva imaginando alguna tontería de su parte.

─ Yo sólo quiero saber porque prefieren tomar esa cosa tan amarga y desagradable antes que una copa de vino ─respondió el italiano con total inocencia─. La pasta no sabe nada bien cuando la acompañas con cerveza ─agregó al final poniendo un cómico gesto de asco.

─ Deberías enseñarle al muchachito lo que es tomar como hombre, West ─Prusia rió por lo bajo ante la ocurrencia. Italia se le figuraba como un niño grande al que había que educar y cuidar.

─ Bueno, Doiutsu, ¿le vas a decir a Puroisen qué es lo que quieres, o no? ─a todo esto Austria recobró la voz y les habló a los dos germanos empleando una entonación de absoluta molestia mientras tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y de su ser emanaba un aura intimidante que hizo que Japón se alejara de su lado pegándose a la pared más cercana a su posición.

─ Ahora sí ya se enojó el principito… ─masculló Prusia entre dientes en su intento de ocultar una risotada.

─ Ah, sí, claro… claro… ─y Alemania lo vio como una señal para salir de ahí enseguida, así que le habló a su hermano con algo de apuración─. Necesitamos que seas parte de un relevo en natación, Puroisen, puesto que Amerika y su grupo de aliados fueron a retarnos a una competencia… Para ese tipo de eventos se requiere de cuatro miembros por equipo y considero que estás en excelente forma para ganarle a uno de esos papanatas ─se explicó con total seriedad.

─ ¡Uy, pues es una lástima pero no cuentes conmigo! ─le respondió el prusiano muy quitado de la pena.

─ No me digas que te le vendiste a Amerika… ─el alemán pareció un tanto desanimado poniendo una cómica mueca de escepticismo.

─ No es eso… lo que pasa es que ese tío reconoce mis grandes talentos, porque, claro, si yo soy magnifico en todo, eso lo sé… ─Prusia comenzó a explicarse sin dejar de lado su segundo pasatiempo favorito después de beber cerveza: el auto elogio─… y no es porque me guste presumir pero es toda la verdad, soy único e irrepetible ya que conmigo se rompió el molde… de hecho yo solo podría enfrentarme a todos y ganarles hasta con los ojos cerrados… aún recuerdo las batallas que disputamos en los primeros años de mi existencia y cómo los hice morder el polvo… todos corrían como ratas asustadas cuando me veían llegar… sí, mi uniforme era tan lindo y nadie mejor que yo para lucirlo… soy todo un galán… ─los demás no sabían si interrumpirle o no dado que Austria parecía a punto de reventar de rabia al escucharle monologar de ese modo tan petulante. Afortunadamente la perorata no se prolongó más de dos minutos─… y por eso me pidió musicalizar el evento al ritmo "Metal" con música de Rammstein… ─terminó de hablar y comenzó a hacer la pantomima de tocar un tornamesa mientras se sacudía al ritmo de una melodía imaginaria tarareando sonidos raros por la boca.

─ Eee… ─Alemania sólo atinó a soltar un monosílabo y su frente fue adornada por una diminuta gota anime para expresar su desconcierto.

─ Puroisen baila muy raro… ─opinó Italia mirándolo con extrañeza.

─ Puroisen – san tiene muchas cualidades… ─dijo por su parte Japón observándolo con una mezcla de asombro y respeto.

─ ¡Eso no es nada armonioso! ─el austriaco no podía soportar más y manifestó su opinión con voz estridente, indignado ante tan pobre intento de música.

─ Tú ponte relax, aristócrata aguafiestas, ahora a las chicas modernas les gusta bailar así y no los aburridos valses que sueles tocar en el piano… ─el prusiano no se dejó intimidar y continuó contoneándose de forma desenfrenada hablándole en tono burlón.

Súbitamente recibió el golpe de un sartén en la cabeza que lo hizo caer como fardo hacia el frente, y todos parpadearon sorprendidos al ver a quien lo golpeó de esa forma.

─ ¡Tenías que ser tú, odioso fantoche! ─fueron las palabras de la chica que se presentó allí, la cual descargó el golpe al tiempo que lo miraba con fastidio. En cuanto el agitador se desplomó volvió su vista a los demás.

─ ¡Hangarī nee - chan! ─Italia reconoció en seguida a su compañera de años y se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un buen abrazo.

Hungría (su nombre es más que evidente) es un país del este de Europa y por varios años formó una alianza con Austria para crear un gran imperio, y, como Austria conquistó la parte norte de Italia después de una prolongada batalla, llegaron a conocerse cuando el pequeño Italia fue llevado a vivir a su casa como "sirvienta". Ella es de mediana estatura pero bastante fuerte a pesar de sus lindas y delicadas formas, y adorna su larga cabellera castaña con una bella flor del lado derecho de su cabeza.

─ Hola, Ita – chan, me da gusto verte con tus amigos ─ella le correspondió el abrazo por un breve momento y enseguida fijó su atención en alguien más─. Ōsutoria – san, ¿te encuentras bien? ─le preguntó con un leve tono de preocupación.

─… No era necesario que golpearas a Puroisen de esa forma, Hangarī, pero de todos modos te lo agradezco de verdad ─el aludido enrojeció un poco de las orejas y se acomodó las gafas después de mirarla por un momento, y desvió la vista con un aparente aire de distracción si bien le habló con amabilidad en tono formal.

─ Bueno, de todos modos me las debía el muy sinvergüenza ya que se atrevió a robar la comida que tenía guardada en el refrigerador del aula de cocina ─respondió la chica soltando un bufido bajo al momento de lanzarle una mirada de molestia al desvanecido prusiano.

─ Hangarī nee - chan, ¿te gustaría nadar con nosotros en una competencia de relevos? ─bueno, al parecer Italia no dejaría de insistir en el tema así que le hizo la petición a la muchacha sin darle importancia a los aspavientos de Alemania y Japón, conservando el gesto de enamorado perdido.

─ ¿Una competencia de relevos? ─preguntó la joven con algo de interés.

─Sí… tú sabes, de esos que nadan una vuelta uno, y luego otra vuelta otro, y luego… ─explicó el italiano con su carita dulce.

─ Ya entendí, Ita – chan… ─le interrumpió amablemente la muchacha con una sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza con cariño─. ¿Y contra quién van a competir? ─volvió a preguntar.

─ Es que Amerika fue a retar a Doiutsu junto con Furansu nii - chan, Igirisu, el grandote de Roshia y Chūgoku… ─respondió el muchacho sin disimular un ligero temblor de sólo recordar lo aterradores que le parecían Inglaterra y Rusia.

─ Ya veo… bueno, creo que los relevos mixtos aún no han sido aprobados por la federación y mejor lo dejamos así, ¿no crees? ─ni hablar, Hungría le dio la misma explicación que Australia dándole la negativa de su participación, y volvió a acariciarle la cabeza con suavidad despeinándolo un poco más.

─ Ah, yo quería verte en traje de baño… ─la desilusión de Italia no se hizo esperar y no dudó en expresarla en voz alta.

─ Puedes verme cuando quieras si te inscribes al club de natación ─le dijo ella muy sonriente para animarlo.

─ Disculpa, Hangarī, ¿hay alguien más en el club de natación que pueda ayudarnos? ─Alemania se mostró interesado ante la posibilidad de que el club de natación tuviera otros miembros, así que se dirigió a la muchacha hablándole respetuosamente con la reserva de la educación germana.

Si bien ella había vivido muchos años en casa de Austria, su primo, al cual llegaba a visitar en algunas ocasiones, no habían tenido un trato muy cercano por lo que no podían conversar con familiaridad.

─ Mmm… bueno, a veces Kyuba se presenta por ahí, pero no es un miembro permanente… también me parece haber visto a Seisheru, pero ella también es una chica como yo… ─meditó la joven haciendo memoria.

─ Doiutsu – san, podemos ir a buscar a Denmāku y los otros Nórdicos, quizá alguno de ellos esté dispuesto a ayudarnos ─Japón externó su idea dirigiéndose muy respetuosamente a Alemania y dedicándole una breve y educada reverencia a Hungría.

─ Tienes razón, Nihon, eso no se me había ocurrido… ─observó el alemán algo sorprendido. De hecho había pensado en ir a buscar a Suiza, pero inmediatamente lo descartó pues ese joven era bastante hostil cuando de defender su permanente neutralidad en las contiendas se trataba.

─ Oye, Hangarī, pegas como mula… ─Prusia había reaccionado y se levantó sobándose la cabeza.

─ ¿Quieres más? ─a lo que la joven le amenazó una vez más con el sartén en alto.

─ Lo que pasa es que estaba distraído, pero no tendrás una segunda oportunidad ya que soy un experto en el arte de la guerra… ─el prusiano la miró en forma retadora y burlona recobrando su aire de presunción.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ─la chica lanzó un nuevo golpe con furia y velocidad más el joven lo esquivó por muy poco, aunque lo pensó mejor y decidió poner pies en polvorosa.

─ ¡No estoy huyendo, sólo es una retirada estratégica! ─declaró al salir corriendo.

─ ¡Regresa aquí, cobarde! ─y ella fue tras él sin despedirse de los demás, echando chispas por los ojos.

Y todos, menos Italia, quien conservaba su expresión de ensoñación, hicieron un fugaz gesto de desconcierto al verlos irse así.

─ Bueno, ese tonto de Puroisen se lo buscó solito… Hangarī no va a dejarlo en paz hasta que lo noquee ─señaló Austria en tono de solemne resignación y pena por su amigo, pues, aunque no se llevaban la mar de bien, eran casi inseparables.

─ Aun me cuesta creer que sea mi hermano mayor… ─complementó Alemania soltando un suspiro de pesadumbre por la suerte de su hermano.

─ Hangarī nee - chan es tan linda… ─Italia también suspiró, pero sus motivos eran otros.

Nuevamente los miembros del club de periodismo recorrían los pasillos del Instituto dirigiendo sus pasos al área dominada por el grupo de los países nórdicos, los cuales se reunían en privado alejados de los demás para hablar de sus asuntos muy particulares. Súbitamente Italia se detuvo y su cara se iluminó con expresión de triunfo.

─ ¡Romāno nii - chan! ─exclamó jubilosos y dio la vuelta a todo correr doblando en el siguiente pasillo.

Los otros dos se miraron sin comprender y después fueron tras él.

 _Nota: ¿A quién irán a buscar ahora los Axis?... ¿Y qué ha pasado con los Aliados? Espero que les haya gustado y sacado por lo menos una sonrisa, aguarden un poco más por el siguiente capítulo con las respuestas a nuestras interrogantes._


	3. Chapter 3

**Una competencia muy especial, parte 3.**

Mientras los del club de periodismo se han dado a la tarea de buscar un miembro extra para la competencia, vamos a dar un seguimiento a los aliados.

─ ¡Eso fue muy fácil! ─comentó Estados Unidos a grandes risotadas cuando él y sus compañeros se reunieron en el aula denominada "Club de amigos de Estados Unidos de América" para definir su estrategia. Ahora se encontraban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa─. Siguiendo las instrucciones de mi maravilloso plan de ataque tenemos esta guerra ganada ─agregó sonriendo de oreja a oreja con la desfachatez que acostumbra, y sin ningún reparo desenvolvió una gran hamburguesa con queso lista para comer dándole al instante una buena mordida para masticarla ruidosamente.

A todo esto Francia y China no ocultaron un gesto de desagrado viéndolo comer de esa forma tan indecorosa, sobre todo porque el gusto culinario del americano no es uno de los mejores del mundo. Rusia sonreía entre complaciente y divertido esperando el mejor momento para criticarle y llevarle la contra, pero fue Inglaterra quien no pudo quedarse callado reprochándole por su falta de cortesía y alguna cosa más.

─ Oye, Amerika, ¿cómo crees que vamos a disfrutar el té con todo el escándalo que haces? ─dijo enfurruñado.

─ ¿Y quién dijo que estamos aquí para tomar té, Igirisu? ─le respondió el aludido sorbiendo sin delicadeza el contenido de su vaso de refresco tamaño grande (cola, obviamente).

─ Quedamos en que tomaríamos el té después de haber retado a Doiutsu, fue parte del trato ─el inglés le echó en cara su falta de palabra torciendo de más el gesto ante tan desagradable exhibición.

─ ¿En serio?... no recuerdo haber dicho eso… en fin… ─objetó el estadounidense sin dejar de comer, hablando con la boca llena de alimento─. Bueno, no hay nada mejor que compartir la comida y la bebida con los amigos, Igirisu, especialmente si se trata de una deliciosa hamburguesa acompañada de su refresco de cola… ¿quieres un poco? ─agregó sin pizca de vergüenza ofreciéndole el vaso en cuanto se tragó el último bocado que traía en la boca.

─… ¡agh, no, qué asco! ─el británico hizo aspavientos con las manos rechazando la oferta. Después de ver eso no creía que pudiera comer una hamburguesa otra vez.

─ Conste que tú te lo pierdes… ─ante eso el gringo se empinó el contenido del vaso sin más ni más, y al final soltó un mal disimulado eructo─. OK., ya estoy satisfecho ─dijo limpiándose la comisura de los labios con una servilleta. Tomándose un poco de tiempo arrojó toda la basura que había originado en el depósito correspondiente (ante todo la limpieza), y se volvió a los demás sonriendo grandemente con su aire de hombre genial─. ¿En qué estábamos? ─les preguntó.

A Francia, China e Inglaterra casi les da el patatús por el tremendo show del americano comelón y prefirieron cerrar los ojos, y Rusia parecía no percatarse de nada conservando el gesto alegre y relajado.

─ ¿Cuál dijiste que era el plan? ─le cuestionó Francia abriendo los ojos con cuidado para comprobar que en verdad ya hubiera terminado con el suplicio.

─ ¡Ah, mi maravilloso plan es a prueba de bobos! ─respondió Estados Unidos emocionadísimo, adoptando una vez más la pose de súper héroe que suele utilizar cada vez que hace o dice algo extraordinario a su parecer─. ¡Ya tengo listo el orden del relevo para que empecemos a practicar esta misma noche! ─adicionó.

─ Hay una cosa que no me queda clara… ─China levantó la mano y abrió la boca por primera vez para decir algo a forma de opinión atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros, y especialmente la de Rusia, de forma inmediata.

─ Amerika siempre complica las cosas, ¿verdad que sí, Chūgoku? ─así que, antes de que alguien más dijera algo, el ruso también habló sonriéndole al chino con toda su amabilidad; y éste apartó un poco más su silla para alejarse de él mirándole con aprensión.

─ ¡Tú pregunta lo que quieras, Chūgoku, que yo te iluminaré con mi sabiduría al estilo Buda! ─el norteamericano decidió pasar por alto la malintencionada afirmación del ruso y se dirigió al asiático con su entonación de absoluta confianza.

─… ─esa comparación no le hizo ninguna gracia al chino dado que él se califica a sí mismo como una nación sin doctrina teológica, más consideró que ese momento no era oportuno discutir sobre el tema por lo que continuó externando su impresión─… Bueno, si el relevo es de cuatro personas y nosotros somos cinco, alguien no va a nadar ese día y, por lo tanto, no tiene caso que practiquemos todos ─declaró con agudeza haciendo la cuenta con los dedos levantados.

─ A ver… a ver… veamos… ─el estadounidense pareció un tanto desconcertado y sin más empezó a contar también─… yo… ─se numeró en primer lugar (cualidad de un hombre 100% modesto… XD)─… mi primer apoyo… ─señaló a Inglaterra, el cual puso los ojos en blanco momentáneamente al tiempo que hacía una mueca de irritación─… mi segundo apoyo… ─numeró a Francia, quien lo observaba con gesto de incredulidad y duda─… mi tercer apoyo… ─señaló a Rusia, el cual no dejaba de sonreír abiertamente como burlándose de él por esa falta de perspicacia─… y mi cuarto apoyo… ─culminó mencionando a China, quien le miraba con confusión─… en total somos… ¡Es cierto, somos cinco! ─exclamó con sorpresa al comprobar el resultado de la suma.

─ ¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta, eh? ─le reclamó el británico en tono burlón y enfadado al mismo tiempo.

─ ¡Claro que me di cuenta! ─se defendió Estados Unidos haciendo un gesto de poca importancia con la mano─. Esto sólo era una prueba para ver si estaban atentos a todo ─añadió dándose sus aires de infalible.

─ Si como no… ─masculló el sajón mirándolo de forma suspicaz y acusadora.

─ Pero entonces, Amerika, ¿quién de nosotros es el que no va a nadar el relevo?... Si ya todo lo tienes bien planeado creo que puedes decírnoslo ─preguntó Francia para evitarles una discusión, dirigiéndose al rubio americano con un tono levemente meloso─. Aunque no estaría nada bien de tu parte que dejaras fuera de esto a uno de tus grandes aliados ─le recalcó inquisidor.

─ Bueno, Furansu, la verdad es que, ahora que lo mencionas… ─por supuesto que el estadounidense no había considerado ese pequeñísimo detalle en su elaborado plan anti-bobos, así que no estaba seguro a cuál de ellos debía correr del equipo (eso no lo incluía a él, el héroe de todas las batallas… XD).

─ Yo creo que el que fue más débil de nosotros en la segunda guerra mundial al dejarse vencer es quien debe renunciar al relevo ─Rusia externó su opinión una vez más sin que nadie le preguntara, conservando la sonrisita burlona de suficiencia y diversión… como le gustaba ver arder el mundo de otros.

─ Oye, Roshia, esa es una gran idea ─Inglaterra le dio su apoyo inmediatamente ya que el nombre de alguien muy especial cruzó por su mente… alguien con quien llevaba una relación de perros y gatos desde varios siglos atrás.

─ Pues a mí me parece que quien debería abandonar el relevo es aquel que no tuvo una gran participación en la guerra ─y el indirectamente mencionado (¿pueden adivinar de quien se trata?) los miró a ambos sintiéndose injuriado al comprender sus mezquinas intenciones, así que lanzó su ataque hacia alguien más.

─ Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso… ─respondió el ahora señalado haciendo una mueca de impasibilidad cruzándose de brazos─… total que ni fue mi guerra ─puntualizó solemnemente.

─ Oigan, oigan… esto lo vamos a decidir de una forma razonable como se arreglan los asuntos entre hombres ─Estados Unidos soltó una risita divertida al considerar que todos ellos "debatían por estar a su lado", cosa que incrementaba su ego a lo máximo, así que les pidió calma con las manos.

─ ¿Y qué propones hacer? ─le cuestionó Inglaterra volviéndose para mirarlo con irritación.

─ El que saque la pajita más corta tendrá que irse ─respondió el gringo así como si nada mostrando el montón de pajitas que llevaba en la mano.

─ Así que sí lo tenías planeado… ─observó el británico entre dientes haciendo una cómica mueca de desdén.

─ Un héroe siempre va un paso adelante de sus adversarios ─comentó el americano dando su usual carcajada con aires renovados de grandeza─. OK., entonces que cada quien tome una pajita y ya veremos quién sale ─agregó.

─ Pero aquí sólo hay cuatro pajitas… ─nuevamente el observador chino hizo el agudo comentario después de un rápido vistazo al conjunto de palillos.

─ Pues claro que son cuatro ya que uno de ustedes sólo tendrá el placer de verme ganar otra vez… dado que yo soy el héroe de la guerra y el retador no puedo quedar fuera ─se explicó "Mr. América" en tono de sabihondo y sin pizca de remordimiento.

─ Que conveniente… ─el británico soltó un bufido para expresar su inconformidad.

─ Al mal tiempo hay que darle prisa ─externó el francés instándoles a no perder más el tiempo en nimiedades sin sentido.

El ruso no esperó que lo dijeran y adelantándose a los demás tomó una de las pajitas de mano del norteamericano.

─ Nadar en un lago congelado en pleno invierno es de lo más emocionante… ─hizo el comentario tan fuera de lugar en un tono infantil y despreocupado sin dejar de sonreír, levantando la pajita entre sus dedos para mostrárselas a todos─. Lástima que a mí no me gusta el frío ─complementó al final.

Sus compañeros le miraron y se guardaron un suspiro de pesadez imitándole enseguida. Hecho esto mostraron sus correspondientes palillos para comparar sus tamaños.

─ Bueno, parece que ya tenemos un ganador… ─dijo Estados Unidos dándoles un vistazo rápido a todas ellos con ojo clínico, dibujando en su rostro la sonrisa radiante que suele acompañarlo─. Furansu, estás fuera ─completó.

─ ¿Qué? ─el francés parpadeó y examinó las demás pajitas─. Oye, Amerika, ¡todas las pajitas son iguales! ─le dijo con aguda y chillona voz.

─ Nop, la tuya es la más corta por dos milímetros ─se explicó el aludido sin borrar la sonrisa.

─ ¿Dos milímetros? ─el galo abrió la boca un poco más con la estupefacción dibujada en su rostro─. ¿Y cómo sabes que son dos milímetros? ─le cuestionó.

─ Eso es fácil de saber, Furansu… sólo necesitamos medir tu pajita con la mía y lo comprobaremos, ¿te parece? ─Rusia intervino dirigiéndose al desconcertado francés empleando su mejor tono de voz tierna y desinteresada y esa sonrisa angelical que no levanta las sospechas de nadie.

─… este… ─de nadie que no lo conociera de verdad, así que el receloso francés lo miró con algo de desconfianza pues de un tipo como el ruso puede esperarse cualquier cosa deshonesta; sin embargo, y en vista de que ningún otro le hizo un ofrecimiento semejante, le entregó la pajita con sumo cuidado─… te lo agradezco de verdad, Roshia, en serio ─le dijo en entonación contrita.

Ni bien la tuvo entre sus dedos Rusia apretó la pajita partiéndola inmediatamente por la mitad, ocasionándole a todos, especialmente el pobre galo, una momentánea conmoción.

─ ¿Ves como si era la más corta, Furansu? ─consumado el crimen le entregó los restos de la pajita en sus manos haciéndose el inocente desentendido.

─ ¿Pero qué hiciste?... ─dijo éste con un hilo de voz mirando los pedazos de lo que ahora era su decadencia.

─ Admítelo, Furansu, estás fuera ─Inglaterra se recobró al instante más evitó reírse de la desgracia de su compañero ya que, aunque en apariencia se llevaban bien, la verdad es que se tenían un odio jarocho desde siglos atrás y siempre se desafiaban en muchas cosas en el afán de hacerse todo el daño posible.

─ De todos modos dicen que a los franceses no les gusta bañarse muy seguido, así que no has de nadar muy bien ─adicionó Estados Unidos muy sonriente sin mostrar ninguna otra emoción.

─ ¡También dicen que los rusos cometen dopaje! ─Francia intentó defender su causa recriminándole al ruso por las trampas no comprobadas de sus atletas en el COI.

─ Yo sólo bebo vodka con piquete… es de lo mejor para soportar el frío en el invierno ─respondió el señalado sacando una botella con la mencionada bebida del interior de su bolsillo, dándole al momento unos buenos tragos como si fuera agua─. Te aseguro que si Napoleón y sus tropas lo hubieran tenido sí habrían conquistado Moscú, ¿no crees? ─complementó con insolencia convidándole de manera amistosa.

─ ¡Fue mejor morir antes que tomar ese brebaje tan asqueroso! ─el francés le respondió haciendo un puchero y una mueca de repugnancia.

─ Anda ya, mejor ve a cocinar un "Crème brûlée" o unas "crêpes" para acompañar el té ─el británico lo llevó hasta la puerta y sin más le dio con ella en la cara soltando una risita burlona.

─ ¡Pero me voy a vengar, ya lo verán… fils de sa mauvaise mère, fichus bâtards! ─resopló Francia más que airado y se retiró de ahí lanzando unos improperios en su idioma natal.

─ ¡Bien, ahora voy a presentarles mi plan a prueba de bobos! ─exclamó Estados Unidos muy sonriente levantando el pulgar de su mano derecha en señal de triunfo, en actitud de que no había pasado nada de nada.

Sólo China se abstuvo esta vez de hablar preguntándose mentalmente en cuáles habían sido los motivos de sus jefes para unirse a los díscolos occidentales… y no encontraba una respuesta lógica. Al final de cuentas ni ellos se llevaban bien entre sí por lo que era todo un lío tratar de entenderlos.

Ahora volvamos con los Axis en donde los dejamos…

─ ¡Oye, Itaria!, ¿a dónde crees que vas? ─le cuestionó el alemán al italiano en cuanto le dio alcance, y su gesto era de extrañeza al mirarlo.

─ ¡Le diré a mi nii – chan que nade con nosotros! ─le respondió éste más que complacido por estar siendo de gran ayuda, continuando con su carrera.

─ ¿Le pedirás a…? ─el germano pareció más confundido─. ¿De verdad crees que quiera ayudarnos? ─volvió a interrogarle.

─ Mi nii – chan es bastante genial ─respondió el joven mediterráneo sin asomo de duda y sin dejar de sonreír.

─ Si tú lo dices… ─el teutón no tuvo ganas de contradecirle así que se guardó un suspiro de incredulidad.

La experiencia que había tenido Alemania en su trato con el hermano mayor de Italia, cuyo nombre abreviado es Romano al personificar la región sur de la península itálica, no había sido la más grata. Ambos hermanos tenían muchas cosas en común por ser gemelos e italianos: mediana estatura, cabellera castaña alborotada, ojos color miel, un prominente rulo al lado de su cabeza (en el caso de Romano éste se encuentra del lado contrario al de Italia), bastante torpes, cobardes, ruidosos, llorones, exigentes con la comida y amantes de los placeres, sobre todo de perder el tiempo en hacer lo que se llama nada. No obstante esas semejanzas su parecido físico no es notorio dado que Romano tiene un porte algo más belicoso que Italia, y su carácter en general tampoco lo es siendo el primero de gesto rudo, tosco, mordaz y huraño con casi todo el resto del mundo. En su niñez no habían tenido una cercanía de hermanos ya que fueron separados por una guerra y, mientras Italia fue llevado como "sirvienta" a la casa de Austria, Romano estuvo viviendo bajo el techo de España, así que adquirió algunos de sus gustos y costumbres y puede decirse que es al único que considera como un amigo si bien se muestra grosero con él (con España) la mayor parte del tiempo.

Saliendo al patio de la escuela se aproximaron a un área arbolada donde efectivamente encontraron a Romano reunido con España y otros tres países que habían formado parte del imperio español en su época dorada.

─ ¡Nii – chan, nii – chan! ─Italia se acercó a ellos con total confianza y se dirigió a su hermano saludándole alegremente. Alemania y Japón prefirieron guardar la distancia al no tener una estrecha relación con los presentes y porque no querían ser inoportunos.

─ ¿Qué quieres aquí, tonto? ─fue la respuesta de éste en tono ofensivo─. ¿Y por qué traes contigo al macho patatas ese y compañía? ─observó más que molesto.

─ ¡Supein nii – chan! ─el menor Italia no se dio por ofendido y también saludó al español con visible júbilo y respeto dado que lo consideraba una persona agradable al conocerlo desde que él era un infante─. ¿Y quién es ella? ─preguntó a continuación mirando con ojos de admiración a la muchacha que estaba junto a ellos. Como hemos mencionado a España y Romano les hacían compañía tres personajes más, y uno de ellos era una guapa señorita de agradable presencia, tez blanca con dorados cabellos oscuros tirándole a rojizos, y grandes ojos verdes.

─ ¡Hola, Ita – chan! ─le contestó el aludido dedicándole una sonrisa. Este joven tiene la piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol, cabellera castaña, ojos color aceituna y semblante normalmente alegre─. Te presento a Berugī y sus hermanos, Oranda y Rukusenburuku ─agregó señalándoles.

Los mencionados correspondieron el saludo con una leve inclinación, más la dulce Bélgica (creo que su nombre también es evidente) se le acercó al italiano menor para darle un delicado beso en la mejilla.

─ Me da gusto conocerte más de cerca, Ita – chan ─le saludó amablemente dejándolo aturrullado─. Supein y Romāno me habían hablado mucho de ti y eres realmente encantador ─agregó.

─ ... Vee~... ─murmuró éste en tono soñador.

─ Oye, tonto, no te metas con mi chica ─Romano frunció el ceño en forma más pronunciada y le dio un jalón de orejas a su pequeño hermano para hacerlo reaccionar, pero éste no dijo ni pío de lo perdido que estaba en su mundo de ensueño.

─ ¡Venga, amigos, no sean tímidos! ─España les habló a los otros dos acercándose a ellos─. Los amigos de Ita – chan también son bienvenidos ─adicionó tendiéndoles la mano con amabilidad.

─ Este… gracias, pero no planeamos quedarnos por mucho tiempo ─Alemania correspondió el gesto conservando la serenidad, y Japón sólo le dedicó una reverencia sin decir nada.

─ Es un gusto verte otra vez, Nihon ─Holanda (indudablemente la región denominada BENELUX está cerca de España, así que no podía faltar en esta reunión) también se había acercado al reconocer al oriental y le saludó con confianza manteniendo a su vez el semblante formal. Ellos habían mantenido buenas relaciones comerciales durante un largo tiempo cuando el país asiático apenas se estaba abriendo al mundo occidental─. ¿Necesitas que te consiga algo en especial? ─le preguntó.

─ Por ahora no me hace falta nada, Oranda – san, te lo agradezco ─respondió el aludido dedicándole de igual manera una reverencia respetuosa.

─ Puedo darte un mejor precio por lo que quieras, tú dices… ─el instinto de negociante del neerlandés no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente ante un potencial cliente.

─ De verdad, muchas gracias… ─el japonés volvió a inclinarse enrojeciendo un poco por dar la negativa al que consideraba como alguien digno de confianza, dado que los holandeses se habían comportado con su país mucho mejor que el resto de los europeos cuando llegaron a hacer negocios allá.

─ ¿Y qué los trae por aquí? ─España interrumpió la charla sintiéndose algo avergonzado por la conducta del holandés, mostrando una sonrisa apenada.

A lo lejos Romano continuaba castigando a Italia sacudiéndolo por la oreja, pero éste conservaba su expresión de atontado como si estuviera viajando en el mundo de la fantasía; Bélgica sonreía divertida ante eso y Luxemburgo miraba a ambos italianos con expresión de fascinación.

─ Bien, verás… Italia vino a buscar a su hermano porque quiere pedirle un favor pero… yo no estoy seguro que quiera ayudarnos ─soltó el germano con un aire de resignación encogiéndose de hombros─. Como te habrás dado cuenta ni Nihon ni yo le caemos muy bien ─añadió.

─ Tal vez yo pueda ayudarles si me dices de que se trata ─dijo el ibérico muy solícito.

─ Bueno… no sé si ya están enterados pero en una semana se efectuará una competencia de natación entre nosotros tres contra el pesado de Amerika y su grupo de Aliados ─explicó Alemania con su habitual discreción.

─ Mmm… ya veo… la verdad es que no sabía nada de eso ─respondió el español mostrándose interesado─. ¿Tú ya habías oído la noticia, Oranda? ─le preguntó a su compañero en tono amistoso.

─ Nop… ─respondió éste con sequedad sin dirigirle la mirada pues su atención permanecía sobre el japonés, y el pobre oriental continuaba avergonzado por sentirse observado tan fijamente.

─ Menos mal que Amerika no ha terminado de recorrer la escuela para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos… ─suspiró el alemán una vez más, pero esta vez fue en señal de alivio.

─ ¿Entonces van a nadar? ─le preguntó España sin borrar la sonrisa, acostumbrado ya a los malos modos de Holanda para con su persona.

─ Y necesitamos un elemento más para completar el equipo ─detalló el teutón.

─ Yo podría nadar con ustedes si me pagan bien… ─intervino el holandés con seriedad volviendo la vista hacia el germano, haciendo con la mano el ademán de recibir dinero.

─… Este… eres muy amable, Oranda, pero el presupuesto de nuestro club no es demasiado para un pago de ese tipo… ─contestó Alemania haciendo una momentánea y cómica mueca de desazón.

─ Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden ─el holandés se encogió de hombros ante la negativa, señal de que no le preocupaba en realidad.

─ ¡Oye, tú, maldito macho patatas, eres una mala influencia para el tonto de mi hermano! ─justo entonces los mediterráneos se acercaron a donde se encontraban y Romano proseguía tirando de la oreja al pobre Italia, quien, sin embargo, no se veía nada adolorido y le lanzaba besos al aire a Bélgica.

─ Ahí vamos… ─el pobre Alemania contrajo de más el gesto con pesadez al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

─ Hey, Romāno, estás lastimando a Ita – chan ─España se mostró preocupado por el trato que el italiano mayor le daba al menor e intentó llamarle la atención haciéndole la observación en tono suplicante.

─ ¡Tú no te metas, Supein idiota, que esto es un asunto entre ese pelotudo y yo! ─le respondió el muchacho más que enfadado sin dejar de sacudir a su hermano mientras señalaba al alemán con un dedo acusador─. ¡Mira nada más como tienes a Venechiāno (es el nombre con el que Romano conoce a su hermano pues Venecia es una ciudad muy reconocida del norte de Italia), parece más tonto que antes y todo es por culpa de las patatas que le has de dar de comer! ─le increpó y casi le arroja encima a su pobre hermano.

─ ¿Ah? ─el alemán no quiso ni contestarle y sólo cambió el semblante por uno de azoramiento… vamos, desde que conocía a Italia éste ya era despistado y llorón, aunque el mayor itálico no se quedaba atrás en ese sentido.

Japón optó por no inmiscuirse en la charla y se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Holanda para pasar desapercibido bajo su sombra, ya que tampoco había tenido un trato directo con Romano y no creía adecuado hacerlo ahora.

─ Hey, hey, basta ya, Romāno ─el español tuvo que ponerse serio y rescató al joven menor de la rabia de su hermano─. ¿Por qué dices que las patatas le han hecho daño a Ita – chan? ─le interrogó depositando a Italia en brazos de Alemania. Éste le recibió si bien no se mostró muy a gusto por sostenerlo, pero era indudable que no lo dejaría caer al suelo.

─ ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Qué acaso eres idiota, Supein idiota? ─el italiano mayor se exaltó un poco más ante semejante pregunta─. ¡A Venechiāno ahora le gusta comer salchichas con patatas como un vulgar alemán! ─espetó─. ¡Y también toma cerveza, qué asco! ─puntualizó sin disimular su repulsión.

─ Oye… ─eso sí era una ofensa mayúscula para el orgullo nacional de la gran Germania, así que el teutón sintió que le hervía la sangre de coraje.

─ ¡Hola, Doiutsu, Supein nii – chan! ─afortunadamente Italia volvió en sí en el momento justo y saludó a los que estaban a su lado con una gran sonrisa, sin muestras de haber sufrido un martirio─. ¿Saben que Berugī nee - san me dio un beso? ─les contó muy ufano.

─ Ita – chan… ─susurró España por lo bajo con una sonrisita tonta.

─ Itaria… ─dijo por su parte Alemania en un hilo de voz con expresión de perplejidad.

─ ¡Oye, Venechiāno, ya te dije que Berugī es mi chica ya que yo la vi primero que tú! ─obviamente que Romano no iba a pasar eso por alto, no señor… el conquistador de señoritas tenía que ser él y no el torpe de su pequeño hermano.

─ ¡Ah, nii – chan, quiero que nademos juntos en una competencia de relevos! ─pero el menor no le prestó la mínima importancia al comentario y se dirigió a su hermano con toda la confianza del mundo, mostrándose alegre por verlo.

─ ¿Un… relevo? ─ante eso el italiano mayor se mostró desconcertado─. ¿Y con quien vas a nadar un relevo? ─le preguntó receloso.

─ Pues con Doiutsu y con Nihon… será divertido si lo hacemos todos ─respondió el menor con sinceridad porque era lo más lógico para él.

─ ¡Me niego a nadar con el macho patatas y compañía! ¡Jamás haré equipo con él! ─replicó Romano torciendo el gesto con desagrado mirando al alemán de forma despectiva─. Seguramente su sudor apesta a cerveza con salchicha ─agregó burloncito.

─… ─Alemania no dijo ni pío y conservaba el semblante de resignado asombro.

─ Eso no es cierto, nii – chan, yo sé que Doiutsu se baña todos los días y utiliza perfumes caros para no oler a león remojado ─comentó Italia en tono inocente y conciliador.

─… ─bien, eso todavía era pasable, pero un signo de enojo brotó en la frente de teutón por lo que tuvo que apretar los puños y contar mentalmente hasta diez para no descargar su cólera en ambos italianos.

─ Aun así, sigue siendo un pelotudo y me cae mal ─puntualizó el mayor minimizando el comentario de su hermano con un gesto de la mano.

─ Pero, nii – chan, si no nadas con nosotros no vamos a poder competir contra Amerika, Furansu nii -chan, Igirisu y todos los demás ─le dijo el más joven en tono lastimero suplicando su caridad.

─ ¿Furansu e Igirisu también van a nadar? ─exclamó Romano con espanto─. ¡Con mayor razón no voy a ir! ─agregó firmemente después de temblar un poco… siempre les había tenido algo de miedo a esos dos y prefería mantener la distancia.

─ Pero, nii – chan… ─Italia no pensaba dejar de insistir para convencerlo.

─ Déjalo ya, Itaria… ─Alemania le tomó del hombro a manera de confortarlo y pedirle silencio. Luego volvió la vista hacia España─. ¿Qué dices tú, Supein, te unirías a nuestro relevo? ─le preguntó educadamente.

─ En serio me gustaría ayudar pero… la siguiente semana es la Fiesta Nacional del Tomate y tengo que estar presente en la ceremonia porque el rey lo ha ordenado ─se excusó el español con sinceridad en tono apenado─. Si fuera después tal vez podría ─añadió amablemente.

─ ¡Venechiāno, ven a la fiesta del Tomate conmigo y con Berugī, así podremos disfrutar de una deliciosa pasta con su salsa de tomates y beber vino tinto sin patatas ni cerveza que lo arruinen todo! ─Romano le tomó las manos a su hermanito y lo miró con ojos llorosos y suplicantes al tiempo que lo sacudía levemente─. ¡Por favor, regresa a casa y vivamos juntos como antes de que el Abuelo Roma desapareciera del mapa y nos abandonara a nuestra suerte! ¡Solos tú y yo sin nadie que nos moleste! ─añadió un tanto desesperado.

─ Nii – chan… ─la idea de saborear un suculento Bigoli al ragù d'anatra con su aromática salsa de tomate y especias, acompañada de un buen vino y en compañía de una linda chica, era más tentadora que pasar el fin de semana comiendo Kartoffelsalat con trozos de Frankfurter Würstchen (ensalada de patatas con salchicha, la diferencia entre un platillo gourmet y uno sencillo resalta a la vista… XD)─… no puedo abandonar a Doiutsu ni a Nihon ahora que me necesitan… ellos son tan buenos conmigo y siempre me ayudan con la tarea cuando no puedo hacerla yo solo ─pero el buen corazón del italiano menor se impuso sobre su estómago, así que se excusó con su hermano mayor de la manera más delicada que podía hacerlo.

─… ─el semblante del italiano mayor se contrajo en una mueca para aguantar las ganas de llorar. Sin embargo no podía ocultar su desilusión así que le soltó las manos a su hermano y se fue corriendo─. ¡También a ti te odio, tonto! ─le gritó furioso al alejarse.

─ ¡Nii – chan…! ─el pobre Italia se mostró alarmado y quiso detenerlo.

─ No tienes que preocuparte por Romāno, Ita – chan, yo hablaré con él más tarde… ya sabes que es muy sentimental porque te quiere mucho pero le gusta hacerse el fuerte ─España le tomó del hombro para impedírselo y le dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada para transmitirle confianza.

─… tienes razón, Supein nii – chan ─respondió el joven recobrando a su vez la sonrisa.

─ ¿Y qué le pasó a mi celosito chibi – Romāno? ─preguntó Bélgica llegando a su lado seguida de Luxemburgo, un tanto perpleja por haber visto al italiano mayor así de enojado.

─ Se ve que los italianos se llevan bastante bien entre sí… ─comentó Luxemburgo con una sonrisita de diversión dibujada en su atractivo rostro, llevando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

─ Bueno, en el fondo Romāno es bastante cariñoso y se puso muy triste porque Ita – chan no va a poder acompañarnos a la "Tomatina", eso es todo ─respondió el español con su gran sonrisa amistosa.

─ Y eso me recuerda que yo tampoco voy a ir a la dichosa fiesta esa ─comentó Holanda con total sequedad lanzándole al ibérico una momentánea miradita de molestia.

─ Hermano, no seas así… si ya tenemos todo listo para divertirnos juntos ─le reclamó Bélgica un poco desilusionada.

─ Que se le va a hacer… ─murmuró Luxemburgo en voz baja encogiéndose de hombros con resignación.

─ El ver todo ese desperdicio de tomates que llegarían a venderse muy bien en los mercados asiáticos hace que me de náuseas ─detalló el holandés sin cambiar la impasible expresión─. Además tengo que empezar a organizar las apuestas por la gran competencia de natación que tendremos la siguiente semana en el Instituto ─complementó encogiéndose también de hombros.

─ Eres un codicioso… ─le señaló su hermanita a modo de regaño.

─ Negocios son negocios ─dijo el joven sin más.

─ Doiutsu – san, debemos ir a ver a los nórdicos… ─Japón se acercó a Alemania para recordarle lo que iban a hacer antes de presentarse en ese lugar en vista de que no habían obtenido éxito.

─ Es cierto, Nihon… nosotros nos retiramos, con su permiso ─el alemán aceptó la sugerencia y se despidió de todos con un formal saludo al aire.

─ Fue un gusto, Oranda – san… Supein – san… Berugī – san… Rukusenburuku – san… ─el japonés les dedicó una reverencia respetuosa a todos y cada uno de ellos.

─ Berugī nee – san, ¿puedes cuidar a mi nii – chan en el Festival del Tomate? ─antes de ir tras sus compañeros Italia le hizo la pregunta a la joven mirándola con algo de preocupación.

─ Claro que sí, Ita – chan, y también voy a traerte muchos tomates de regalo ─ella le contestó muy alegre dándole otro beso en la mejilla, por lo que el muchacho puso su cara de bobalicón enamorado una vez más.

─ Berugī nee – san…Vee~ ─dijo empleando un tono soñador.

─ Ita – chan, eres tan gracioso… ─observó España con una risita divertida. Holanda se mantuvo impertérrito y Luxemburgo tuvo que taparse la boca para disimular una carcajada.

─ ¡Itaria, nos vamos ya! ─Alemania volvió la vista al ver que el italiano no les seguía y tuvo que ir a jalarlo por el cuello del saco para llevarlo a rastras─. ¡Después podrás coquetear con todas las chicas!

─ Berugī nee – san… ─el aludido se dejó conducir y le mandó besos al aire a la dulce belga, quien le correspondió alegremente despidiéndose con la mano.

─ ¡Les deseo mucha suerte, Doiutsu! ─les gritó España para darles ánimo.

 _Nota: Esto se alargó demasiado pero me divierto tanto al escribirlo, y espero que ustedes lo disfruten. ¿Podrán los Axis encontrar al último elemento para completar su relevo? ¿Y qué va a pasar con los Aliados pendencieros? La siguiente entrega no creo que sea la última dado que aún hay detalles por contar. Un saludo._


	4. Chapter 4

**Una competencia muy especial, parte 4.**

Unos minutos más tarde…

─ ¡Lo siento, Doiutsu, lo siento mucho! ─caminando nuevamente por los pasillos del Instituto "W" encontramos a nuestros amigos del club de periodismo, con Alemania a la cabeza siendo seguido muy de cerca por un lloroso Italia.

Y es que, en cuanto se alejaron de España y su grupo, el alemán le metió al italiano un buen sopapo en la cabeza por abstraerse en sus ensoñaciones románticas, lo que le ocasionó un chichón grande y doloroso. Japón había mantenido la distancia y la reserva pues no se consideraba el indicado para dirimir los conflictos entre sus compañeros.

─ Deberías aprender a controlarte… ─éste le respondió deteniendo un poco su marcha para volver a verle, lanzándole una mirada endurecida. Al momento serenó el semblante con el amago de una sonrisa─. Pero bueno, así son los italianos… soy yo quien te debe una disculpa ─agregó, empleando una entonación de comprensión.

─ Doiutsu… ─Italia le miró con expresión infantil y ojos de admiración─… ¡Doiutsu, eres tan bueno conmigo…! ─y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo efusivamente.

─ Oye, no hagas eso… ─por lo que el teutón extendió los brazos al frente en el afán de mantenerlo alejado mientras ponía cara de susto. No sirvió de mucho ya que el mediterráneo es muy hábil en dar ese tipo de cariños.

El japonés hizo gesto de resignación sintiéndose tentado a rescatar al germánico. Justo entonces escucharon una voz que se acercaba por el otro lado del pasillo, y parecía molesta por algo.

─ ¡Crétins… sots… bâtards… enculés…¹! ─resopló la voz y pudieron ver de quien se trataba en cuanto estuvo más cerca.

─ ¡Furansu nii - chan! ─le saludó Italia alegremente al reconocerlo, dejando en paz al germano.

─ ¿I… Itaria…? ─el aludido se silenció de repente al verlos allí frente a él. Por un momento pareció tan desconcertado al igual que Alemania y Japón… ¿Qué estaba haciendo él solo en ese lugar? ¿Y por qué ellos estaban ahí?

─ Furansu nii - chan, ¿acaso alguien te hizo enojar? ─le preguntó el italiano mirándolo con curiosidad.

─ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ─el francés respondió a la defensiva sonriendo tontamente, buscando con la mirada un lugar donde ocultarse.

─ Es que cuando te enojas dices muchas palabrotas en tu idioma ─reconoció el joven mediterráneo en su tono ingenuo.

─ Ah, mi pequeño Itaria, la ingratitud es algo muy doloroso que igual puede hacerte llorar o enojar… ─el galo se le acercó y le dio un abrazo por los hombros para externar parte de sus penas con acongojada voz─… espero no te pase lo mismo con cierto hombre rubio bastante macho y atractivo al cual le has dado toda tu confianza ─y luego dirigió la vista a Alemania con una miradita levemente acusadora.

─ Así que te corrieron del relevo… que pena ─el señalado se cruzó de brazos y le reviró dando en el clavo, soltando al momento un suspiro de estoicismo.

─ ¡Es tu culpa por haber invadido mi territorio en la segunda guerra mundial, bravucón! ─le reclamó Francia teniendo aun sujeto a Italia, al cual meneó al compás de sus palabras.

─ A mí no me imputes tus vergonzosas tácticas de guerra ─objetó el germano con gesto serio.

─ ¡Ah, pero si el gran Napoleón siguiera vivo te hubiera dado tu merecido, pelotudo! ─le espetó el francés con rabia contenida sin soltar al pobre italiano. Luego volvió la vista al japonés dirigiéndose a él en tono más amable─. Aun me cuesta comprender como es que pactaste con semejante tipo, Nihon.

─ Doiutsu – san nos ofreció un buen trato ─respondió el aludido con parquedad sin entrar en detalles.

─ ¡Pero todo fue un engaño de su parte! ─replicó el galo.

─ El pasado ya es pasado, Furansu – san… ─dijo el asiático dando por zanjado el asunto de la guerra─. Ahora estamos aquí para estrechar relaciones de amistad entre naciones ─explicó cortésmente con una pequeña y educada sonrisa.

─… ─Francia se quedó sin argumentos aunque no pareció muy convencido.

─ ¡Furansu nii - chan, tú podrías nadar con nosotros! ─Italia no pareció nada agitado después de ser maltratado por segunda ocasión, y le habló al francés con total amabilidad haciéndole la invitación sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría traer esa decisión.

─ ¿Eh? ─por lo que, tanto Francia como Alemania, pusieron gesto de estupefacción ante el ofrecimiento a la ligera. Japón sólo negó con la cabeza sin decir ni pío.

─ ¡Oye, Itaria, no digas esas cosas sin pedirme opinión! ─le regañó el alemán elevando un poco la voz.

─ ¿O sea qué les hace falta un miembro para el relevo? ─preguntó el galo visiblemente intrigado.

─ No creo que no lo notaran… ─fue la respuesta del germano de modo no muy amable.

─ ¡Entonces ya no tienen problemas! ─exclamó el francés con voz de gusto y complacencia dándole un abrazo más apretado al italiano─. ¡Mi pequeño Itaria, eres todo un amor…! ─le dijo peligrosamente cerca de su rostro como si fuera a besarlo.

─ ¡…! ─Alemania y Japón hicieron una mueca de pánico al presentir que el franco no se andaría con reserva.

Y sí, lo hizo… pero le plantó un beso en cada mejilla de acuerdo a la costumbre frecuente de Europa. El alemán soltó una exhalación baja de alivio, el italiano tenía cara de niño bobo y el japonés conservó el gesto afligido.

─… ¿De verdad nadarás con nosotros, Furansu nii - chan?... ─preguntó Italia con vocecita ilusionada al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza alegremente de un lado para otro.

─ ¡Por supuesto que sí! ─le dijo el aludido con parsimonia y confianza recuperando sus aires de divo─. Ya verás cómo le ganamos a ese grupo de pesados ─agregó dedicándole un guiño travieso.

─ Oye, oye… esa es una decisión que no te corresponde a ti, Furansu ─Alemania se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta y se dirigió al francés con bastante frialdad.

─ Vamos, vamos, mi estimado y gallardo Doiutsu, estoy más que preparado para nadar este relevo ─por lo que éste se le acercó hablándole en tono meloso hasta darle un abrazo amistoso─. No te hagas el difícil conmigo y di que sí, ¿sí?

─… ─al teutón le brotó un minúsculo signo de enfado en la frente ante tamaño atrevimiento del galo.

─ Si Furansu nii - chan nada con nosotros ya vamos a tener un equipo completo ─opinó Italia bastante contento dándolo ya por un hecho.

─ Lo mejor de todo es que podré asesorarles en escoger los trajes de baño apropiados que nos permitirán resaltar nuestra estupenda musculatura ─comentó el francés sin soltarse del alemán, volviendo a utilizar su tono de hombre de mundo─. Con eso tendremos a las mujeres a nuestros pies ─y soltó una risita con pretensiones de seducción.

─ ¿Y me vas a presentar chicas lindas, Furansu nii - chan? ─el italiano se mostró fascinado con el tema de las chicas.

─ Todas las que quieras, mi pequeño Itaria ─le respondió el mencionado guiñando una vez más un ojo.

─ Supein nii - chan me presentó a su amiga Berugī nee-san y ella me dio un beso ─le contó el muchacho mediterráneo con inocencia presumiéndole su gran hazaña.

─ ¿En serio?... ese bellaco no me la ha presentado a mí… ─Francia se mostró interesado y a la vez algo irritado dado que también conocía al español desde que eran niños y lo consideraba un amigo cercano.

─ ¡Ya déjense de tonterías que a nadie le importan, par de fantoches! ─la paciencia de Alemania ya no soportaba más esa charla tan trivial echando humo por las orejas, así que les gritó con rabia haciéndoles retroceder aterrados.

─ ¡Lo siento, Doiutsu, no te enojes! ─Italia lloriqueó asustado ocultándose tras Francia, el cual hizo una cara de pavor sintiéndose al borde del desmayo.

─ Doiutsu – san, Doiutsu – san… ─Japón consideró que era el momento de dar su opinión así que le tocó suavemente el hombro al alemán para llamar su atención en aras de tranquilizarlo.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Nihon? ─eso fue un alivio ya que el germano volvió la vista hacia él recobrando la serenidad.

─ Pienso que no estaría mal nadar el relevo con Furansu – san ─le expuso en voz baja mirando hacia el desolado francés.

─ ¿De verdad te lo parece? ─el teutón le respondió de igual forma y no parecía muy seguro de esa suposición.

─ Es mejor tener a alguien dispuesto que seguir buscando con incertidumbre ─se explicó Japón en tono sereno y profesional de uno que sabe analizar las situaciones cuando es requerido─. No podemos asegurar que conseguiremos el apoyo de alguno de los Nórdicos antes del anochecer ─detalló.

─ Mmm… suena razonable ─meditó Alemania.

─ ¿Pasa algo? ─preguntó Francia con recelo al sentirse observado de forma escrutadora.

─ Estamos considerando si integrarte o no al relevo ─reconoció el germano con parquedad.

─ ¡Por favor, Doiutsu, déjenme nadar con ustedes! ¡Te aseguro que no vas a arrepentirte! ─el rubio galo fue a rogarle empleando una entonación más que melodramática, sacudiéndole un poco por el brazo en actitud de súplica.

─ No me toques así… ─para el alemán no era muy agradable tenerlo cerca y lo apartó con un poco de brusquedad acomodándose la arrebujada manga del saco.

Ya era suficiente el pensar que eran vecinos por su cercanía como naciones y, a pesar de eso, no tenían una relación muy cordial como para considerarse amigos, y la principal razón de todo habían sido los diversos conflictos que los enfrentaron en muchas ocasiones.

─ Tú si estás de acuerdo con eso, ¿verdad, Nihon? ─raramente Francia le aguantaría un trato tan poco cortés hacia su persona a Alemania, pero en esta ocasión lo pasó por alto y se dirigió a Japón con voz contenida de la emoción.

─ Bueno, las estadísticas en las Olimpiadas señalan que Furansu – san ha mejorado en los mundiales de la especialidad, así que podría ser de gran ayuda en el relevo ─señaló el aludido revisando con prontitud su moderna Tablet, dedicándole un gesto amistoso.

─ ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ─el francés se abalanzó sobre él plantándole dos sonoros besos en las mejillas, consiguiendo con eso que el tímido oriental se congelara de la impresión pues dichas muestras de agradecimiento y amistad aun no le cuadraban del todo─. ¡Eres fabuloso! ─pero el galo no se dio por enterado del sobresalto ocasionado y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas de felicidad.

Alemania se golpeó rápidamente en la frente para expresar su fastidio… ahora tendría que hacer reaccionar al pobre japonés. E Italia… bueno, Italia sólo sonreía tontamente viendo la vida pasar.

─ Oye, Furansu, te recomiendo mantenerte alejado de Nihon, ¿quieres? ─por lo tanto tuvo que apartar al oriental del galo procurando no lastimarle, hablándole a éste último en tono áspero─. Todavía no se familiariza con nuestras maneras ─señaló.

─ Oh, ya veo… ─dijo Francia con embeleso mirando más detenidamente al japonés.

─ ¿Entonces Furansu nii - chan sí va a nadar con nosotros? ─el italiano pareció reanimarse y se aproximó a ellos haciendo nuevamente la pregunta con curiosidad.

─ No tenemos a nadie más… Oye, Nihon… Nihon… ─respondió el alemán muy serio y con gesto resignado mientras sacudía un poco al asiático para traerlo de vuelta a la vida.

─ ¿Verdad que es fantástico, mi pequeño y dulce Itaria? ─le preguntó el francés recuperando la sonrisa galante y confianzuda atrayéndolo una vez más a su lado para darle un abrazo apretado y amistoso por los hombros─. Allí estaremos, nosotros cuatro derrotando a esos traidores sin corazón que se atrevieron a tratarme así desdeñando mis glorias pasadas ─agregó rabiando un poco para después soltar una carcajada triunfal─. ¡Ah, y no olvidemos a las lindas doncellas que van a vernos ganar! ─complementó.

─… ─"Ahí vamos de nuevo…" pensó el teutón en sus adentros mirándolos con enfado por una fracción de segundo. Lo prioritario para él en esos momentos era despertar a Japón.

─ Furansu nii - chan, ¿me vas a enseñar a conquistar chicas? ─el muchacho mediterráneo siempre había considerado al galo como un experto en mujeres, así que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de aprender del mejor.

─ Oh, mi pequeño Itaria, si hubieras sido mío en vez de ir con el presumido de Ōsutoria ya seriamos los que mandaran en el mundo ─al aludido le dedicó una sonrisa pícara jalándole cariñosamente de un cachete─. Pero, si tú quieres, esta noche puedo enseñarte todo lo que tengo… ─agregó en voz más baja susurrándole en la oreja, poniendo gesto de pervertido.

─… Furansu nii - chan… Vee~… ─el joven Italia parecía ensimismado en un sueño muy agradable.

─ ¡Mir aus den augen, sexuelle verdorbenen²! ─Alemania perdió la paciencia por enésima vez en ese día y externó su rabia arrojando más humo por las orejas al tiempo que le rodeaba un aura de energía oscura. Sin dudarlo le increpó al galo en su fuerte idioma natal lanzándole una de sus miradas más amenazadoras y mostrándole unos colmillos bien afilados.

─ ¡Et vous aimez être sadist¹! ─exclamó Francia también en su lenguaje al salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Esa noche se armó un jaleo en el área de la alberca cuando los Aliados vieron llegar a Francia en compañía de los Axis.

─ ¡Ah, maldito traidor, no esperaba menos de tu parte! ─ni tardo ni perezoso Inglaterra se abalanzó sobre el pobre zarandeándole por el cuello a modo de reclamarle por su bajeza.

─ ¡Mira quién lo dice, cretino! ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti me tratas de esta forma tan vil! ─el francés se defendió como pudo respondiendo la agresión de igual manera.

─ ¿Y qué has hecho tú por mí, eh? ─le cuestionó el británico sacudiéndolo con mayor brusquedad.

─ ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ─el galo se mostró ofendidísimo ante esa falta tan grave de su contraparte y continuó también con lo suyo sin disminuir la presión─. ¡Te di todo lo que me sobraba para que tuvieras tu imperio, ignorante descerebrado!

─ ¡No necesitaba tus despojos para crear mi imperio, idiota! ─el inglés no pudo con eso y descargó toda su rabia metiéndole un buen puñetazo en la boca del estómago, pero el franco no se quedó atrás y le respondió de igual manera; con lo que la disputa subió de tono y ambos terminaron revolcándose por el piso envueltos en una densa nube de polvo.

Los demás les miraron con una expresión de aturdimiento por unos segundos, pero nadie se tomó la molestia de separarlos… al fin que siempre se habían llevado así de bien. Sólo Rusia parecía divertirse de lo lindo sin dejar de sonreír despreocupado.

─ Oye, Doiutsu, ¿de verdad van a nadar con Furansu? ─le cuestionó Estados Unidos a Alemania empleando un tono discreto y mirándolo con gesto de duda.

─ Bueno, tú tienes a Igirisu en tu equipo, así que creo que estamos a mano… ─respondió el aludido haciendo un gesto de conformidad encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Eso es cierto pero… ¿no crees que Itaria es algo bobo para este tipo de cosas? ─observó el americano cambiando repentinamente de tema, y todo porque la cara del italiano indicaba que se encontraba en la luna.

─ Por lo menos confío más en él que en Roshia… ─le objetó el germano haciendo la crítica puntual.

Para todos era un hecho que Rusia es un tipo de cuidado a pesar de su habitual expresión bondadosa y voz levemente infantil. Sintiéndose observado el ruso les dedicó una sonrisita amigable sin decirles nada.

─ OK., yo y mis Aliados somos un gran equipo ─dijo Estados Unidos recobrando sus aires de héroe hollywoodense.

─ Si tú lo dices… ─Alemania consideró que lo mejor por hacer en ese momento era entrenar y, sin tomarse la molestia de contradecir a "Mr. América", se apartó de él dirigiéndose hacia los vestidores.

─ Vamos, Itaria – kun… ─lo que fue entendido por Japón y se llevó a Italia tomándole del brazo, dedicándoles una respetuosa reverencia a los aliados a modo de despedida.

Ellos también se retiraron y dejaron de prestarles atención a los pleitistas de Inglaterra y Francia, así que el pobre de Australia fue quien tuvo que separarlos utilizando el altavoz del club para llamarles la atención.

Antes del inicio de los entrenamientos cada uno de los equipos se tomó su tiempo para calentar y repasar su estrategia considerando el reglamento de la piscina y las facilidades que el australiano les había proporcionado.

─ Bien, entonces como quedamos… ─señaló Estados Unidos revisando el elaborado diagrama que tenía preparado de acuerdo a su plan anti – bobos─… tú, Chūgoku, nadarás contra Nihon… ─le dijo al chino empleando un tono levemente formal de mando.

─… ¡Aiya, esto es horrible… snif… todos son unos ingratos…! ─se quejaba el pobre asiático con ojos llorosos pues se había enterado (vía WhatsApp) que sus otros pequeños hermanos orientales, Corea, Vietnam, Taiwán y la región de Hong Kong, habían declarado su devoción hacia su hermanito japonés y le prodigarían todo su apoyo incondicional dándole la espalda a él; a pesar de que les brindó su casa y sus cuidados desinteresados dándoles amor cuando sólo eran unos mocosuelos sin cultura, eso era no tener corazón.

─… tú, Igirisu, nadarás contra Furansu… ─el americano ignoró el sentimentalismo de su compañero y le habló al inglés con bastante hilaridad… en realidad no tenía planeado este desenlace pero estaba completamente seguro que el sajón no rechazaría un mano a mano contra el galo, y eso sería divertido de ver.

─ Le demostraré a ese hablador quien soy yo, el pirata de los siete mares… ─el británico rechinó levemente los dientes mientras sobaba con hielo el pómulo amoratado por tantos golpes.

─… y tú, Roshia… ─confirmado el desafío sólo quedaba recordarle al ruso cuál sería su trabajo.

─ Yo nadaré contra Doiutsu si no te importa, Amerika… ─el cual terminó la frase por su cuenta sin dejarle concluir.

─… oye, el capitán del equipo soy yo, así que yo seré quien nade contra Doiutsu ─lo que contrario un poco al americano al adoptar una mueca de seriedad para mostrar su disconformidad con la sugerencia.

─ Yo fui quien lo derrotó en la guerra, por lo tanto soy yo quien debe vencerle ─aclaró el sonriente ruso sin aparente alteración.

─ ¿Qué tú derrotaste a Doiutsu en la guerra…? ─el gringo abrió los ojos de más como si estuviera asombrado─. ¡Pero si estaba pateándote el trasero! ─agregó con un poco de sarcasmo.

─… ─la mueca del ruso se contrajo un poco y el ambiente se cargó de energía oscura si bien no dejó de sonreír─. Eso era parte de mi plan para que se confiara… una recomendación que me dio el General Invierno ─dijo con voz peligrosamente suave sacando la botella de vodka de su bolsillo… tal vez tenía la intención de usarla sobre la cabeza del norteamericano.

Sus compañeros aguantaron la respiración mirándoles con algo de temor. Ese par se la pasaba amenazándose cada dos por tres pero nunca se habían lastimado de verdad, y sería terrible si llegaban a hacerlo realidad algún día.

Alguien inesperado llegó en ese momento para aliviar la tensión.

─ ¡Roshia – san… ya… ya estoy… ya estoy aquí!... ─era un joven delgado de cabellera castaña larga hasta los hombros, de aspecto tímido y con la facha de haber trotado un maratón completo─... ¡Traigo lo… lo que… lo que me pidió! ─dirigiéndose al ruso le mostró una cajita primorosamente envuelta en papel de regalo en tanto respiraba entrecortadamente para recobrar el aliento.

─ Por eso eres el mejor de todos, Ritoania ─el aludido se volvió para saludarle dedicándole una de sus sonrisas más amistosas─. Si se lo hubiera pedido a Ratobia era seguro que tendría que castigarlo por incompetente ─agregó con voz alegre y despreocupada.

─ ¡Qué hay, Ritoania! ─le saludó Estados Unidos de forma amistosa recuperando también la sonrisa relajada y el porte de héroe─. ¿Vas a ver nuestro entrenamiento desde las gradas? ─le preguntó.

─ Le agradezco la invitación, Amerika – san, pero sólo vine porque Roshia – san me lo pidió ─fue la respuesta del muchacho sonriéndole con timidez.

─ ¿Y qué traes ahí? ─el norteamericano se mostró curioso mirando el pequeño paquete con la visible intención de arrebatárselo.

─ Eso es un secreto para ti, Amerika ─Rusia lo hizo a un lado dándole un empellón y se llevó a Lituania con él jalándole por un brazo, apartándose unos metros de los demás (más adelante daré una descripción detallada de este pequeño país, no desesperen).

El pobre lituano se veía bastante atemorizado al lado del enorme ruso pero no protestó ni un poco. Ambos intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras en el idioma del dominante y el joven se fue despidiéndose de los demás con un ademán de la mano, saliendo presuroso por donde llegó.

─ Muy bien, Amerika, puedes nadar contra Doiutsu si quieres ─dijo el ruso alegremente regresando junto a ellos─. Yo me encargaré del pequeño Itaria ─agregó con aire dulce.

─ ¿Estás seguro de eso, Roshia? ─fue Inglaterra el que le hizo la pregunta con algo de intriga… y no porque sintiera un gran aprecio por el joven italiano pero, conociendo al mezquino ruso, era seguro que se traía algo entre manos.

─ "Mí no desairar compañero" ─respondió el americano al modo en que lo harían los nativos de su nación, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al tiempo que levantaba el pulgar de su mano derecha con aire de triunfo─. Me agrada que seas razonable, grandulón, por eso te tengo en mi equipo ─dijo muy complacido dándose sus aires de hombre genial.

Por su parte los Axis no perdieron el tiempo y se dedicaron a sincronizarse como equipo siguiendo las indicaciones de Australia. El problema fue más que nada porque Italia no encontraba el ritmo adecuado para un buen desempeño en la competencia, pero con unos buenos castigos dados por Alemania al final del tercer día de prácticas llegó a mejorar bastante sorprendiendo a Francia.

La noticia de la competencia fue publicada en el periódico escolar del siguiente día y todo el alumnado mostró su entusiasmo si bien la mayoría se abstuvo de dar su apoyo abiertamente a uno u otro bando. Holanda aprovechó el furor y abrió una quiniela de apuestas contando con el respaldo de Mónaco, una chica experta en el manejo de este tipo de ejercicio aunque no puede hacerlo legalmente en su casa por ser aún menor de edad³. Grecia habló con Japón en el intermedio de clases sobre lo conveniente que sería el que todos por igual nadaran juntos mostrándose tal cual son… o sea desnudos, y eso lo llevó a sumergirse en uno de sus lapsus filosóficos obligando a Turquía, vecino suyo y cuasi enemigo, a arrastrarlo por el saco para dirigirse a su siguiente clase de baile. Los Nórdicos tenían sus bemoles en contra de uno y otro equipo, así que, encabezados por Dinamarca y Suecia, decidieron que mejor beberían cerveza danesa para divertirse a lo grande en la alberca.

Ha llegado el día de la competencia y, antes de dirigirnos al área de la piscina, veamos qué fue lo que ocurrió con el paquetito que Lituania le presentó a Rusia, el cual es importante para el desenlace de esta historia.

Primeramente daremos la introducción adecuada a Lituania y sus muy cercanos vecinos, Estonia y Letonia, los cuales son conocidos en el mundo como "Los países Bálticos" por su región costera en común en ese mar. Los tres fueron absorbidos, después de la Primera Guerra Mundial, por la que antes fue denominada como Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas (URSS), de las que Rusia (Federación de Rusia es de hecho su nombre oficial en español) era y sigue siendo la principal nación, así que fueron contratados por éste último y se mantienen a su servicio de alguna u otra manera a pesar de ya ser independientes. De ahí entonces que procuraban hacer lo que les pedía sin protestar para no hacerle enfadar. A pesar de ser conocidos como países Bálticos no tienen suficientes cosas en común que los hicieran sentir como hermanos, y sólo comparten el miedo irracional que les provocaba el ruso como a muchos otros.

Los tres son tan diferentes entre sí, tanto física como de carácter: el más alto de ellos, Estonia, joven rubio de azules ojos que utiliza gafas, también es el más reservado e inteligente en apariencia y siempre procura salir corriendo a la menor oportunidad, dejando a los otros dos a merced del ruso; Lituania es el de mayor edad y el más sensible de entendimiento puesto que fue el primero en ser dominado; y Letonia, muchacho de cabellera rubia rojiza algo despeinada, que es el menor y no sólo por ser el más bajo de estatura, es el más agraviado porque es susceptible a equivocarse muchas veces, lo que le ocasiona a sus compañeros el vivir permanentemente con el "¡Jesús!" en la boca.

─ ¡Apúrate, Ratobia, no debemos llegar tarde o Roshia – san se molestará y nos castigará! ─le dijo un preocupado Estonia al pequeño Letonia con aire apremiante. En ese momento se encontraban en uno de los salones del Instituto cumpliendo con uno de los encargos del ruso.

─ Ya está, Esutonia, todo listo y sin errores ─el nombrado se acercó llevando en sus manos un conjunto de banderolas con los colores representativos de Rusia y su nombre escrito en ellas… en ruso, obviamente.

El estonio las examinó con detenimiento y después se puso pálido del susto.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─le preguntó el pequeño letón con cara de preocupación.

─ ¡Una de las banderolas está mal escrita! ─le indicó el mayor con aterrorizada voz señalándole su error.

─ ¡Oh, no!, ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer? ─lo que hizo que el pobre soltara toda su carga y se agarrara la cabeza con desesperación.

─ No sé… no sé… ─el rubio se mordía las uñas porque ya no había suficiente tiempo para arreglarlo.

─ ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? ─Lituania entró en ese momento y los miró con duda.

─ ¡Ratobia echó a perder una de las banderolas! ─le respondió Estonia en tono histérico a punto de llorar.

─ ¡Voy a morir, voy a morir! ─lloriqueaba el mencionado por su parte dejándose caer al piso en posición fetal.

─ ¡Qué terrible, qué terrible! ─el lituano se unió a ellos dando saltitos nerviosos─. ¿Dónde está Põrandoª cuando lo necesito?

Y así estuvieron por lo menos un par de minutos hasta que alguien más entró al salón sin tocar la puerta.

─ Así no es como se baila la prisiadkaº, Ritoania ─una sonriente joven de corta cabellera rubia ceniza y prominentes bustos se presentó ahí.

─… ¡U… Ukuraina – san! ─los tres gritaron con pánico antes de relajarse un poco… menos mal que no era satanás en persona.

Efectivamente se trata de Ucrania, un país cercano a Rusia que también formó parte de ese conglomerado de naciones que fue la URSS. Ella y el ruso se reconocen como hermanos siendo la mayor porque su historia como nación es un poco más antigua. Actualmente, como estados independientes, mantienen conflictos muy pronunciados en aras del poder y la riqueza que representa una región tan próspera como Ucrania para los intereses de Rusia, y también porque gran parte de la economía ucraniana está muy ligada a la rusa hasta el día de hoy; fuera de ello tienen tantas cosas en común que los hermanan más de lo que los separa. Aunque claro, Ucrania se ha abierto al mundo tratando de dejar de lado la unión con Rusia, cosa que no ha sido muy del agrado de los rusos en general.

─ Ukuraina – san… pensamos que Roshia – san era el que volvía… ─dijo Lituania soltando un suspiro bajo de alivio.

─ Mi hermanito es tan popular… ─comentó la joven con una sonrisa dulce sin darse por enterada del miedo reflejado en las caras de los tres muchachos. Después pareció reaccionar al mirarlos con más atención, así que les habló con curiosidad haciéndoles la pregunta obligada sobre la causa de sus pesares─. ¿Por qué están tan preocupados?

─… Este… bueno, Ukuraina – san… lo que pasa es que… ─el lituano fue el encargado en darle una respuesta en cuanto recibió un pellizco a la altura de las costillas por parte del estonio. Si bien Ucrania es una chica dulce y pacífica no deja de ser hermana de alguien temible como Rusia, y eso es para dar miedo─… es que Roshia – san nos encargó hacer unas banderolas para la competencia pero… ─se pasó un poco de fluido bucal por la garganta con discreción mientras la ucraniana lo observaba fijamente con atención─… pero Ratobia se equivocó en uno de ellos ─listo, nada mejor que delatar al culpable… preferible que hubiera un castigado y no los tres.

─ ¿Eso hiciste, Ratobia? ─la joven volvió la vista hacia el acusado manteniendo la expresión seria.

─ ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ─repitió el pequeño letón inclinándose frente a ella suplicando su misericordia─. ¡Prometo darle a Roshia - san todas mis ganancias hasta que me muera pero que no presione más mi cabeza, por favor, por favor! ─externó angustiado.

La muchacha pareció dudosa unos segundos. Al final le sonrió dulcemente y se agachó a su altura.

─ Podemos arreglar eso, Ratobia, no hay problema ─le dijo consoladoramente al tiempo que tomaba las banderolas del suelo.

─… Ukuraina – san… ─bueno, ante ese movimiento el jovencito enrojeció un poco al tener cerca de él, a la vista, los grandes encantos de la muchacha que resaltaba a través del escote de su blusa. Dando un respingo se alejó con cuidado para no ver más allá de lo permitido… si el ruso se enteraba de su indiscreción lo pasaría peor─. ¡Se lo agradezco tanto, Ukuraina – san! ─le dijo respetuosamente intentando disimular su bochorno con una reverencia más pronunciada apretando fuertemente los párpados. Bueno, eso no pasó desapercibido para sus camaradas pero evitaron hablar de más.

─ ¡Eres tan gracioso, Ratobia! ─afortunadamente ella no se dio por enterada y se enderezó al momento conservando el tono amable, alegre y despreocupado─. Ahora veo porque mi hermanito dice que se divierte mucho contigo.

Los otros dos hicieron un momentáneo gesto de pena… pena por la mala fortuna de su pequeño compañero.

Con gran habilidad la ucraniana arregló la banderola enrollándola sobre sí misma con varias puntadas hasta hacerla lucir como una bufanda, y se la puso al pequeño Letonia alrededor del cuello para compensar su error.

─ Así mi hermanito sabrá que lo apoyas de verdad ─señaló sonriente apretando un poco la prenda, casi como si quisiera ahorcarlo.

─ Muchas gracias, Ukuraina – san… ─el jovencito aguantó el minúsculo maltrato sin queja… era mejor eso a tener que soportar a Rusia sobre él.

La puerta del aula fue abierta nuevamente de sopetón haciendo que los Bálticos se sobresaltaran una vez más, pero únicamente se trataba de otra peculiar persona.

─ ¿Por qué todavía están aquí? ─era una guapa joven de mediana estatura y larga cabellera de tono rubio platinado ligeramente oscuro. Adornaba su cabeza con un moño atado a lo alto y tenía expresión de aburrida.

─ Berarūshi, hermanita linda, ¿dónde te habías metido? ─le preguntó Ucrania en tono de maternal reproche.

Y ahora conozcamos a Bielorrusia, o Belarús para abreviar. El nombre también indica que es un país cercano a Rusia y que sin lugar a dudas fue otra de esas repúblicas unidas bajo el común denominador de "Soviéticas". Asimismo es reconocida como hermana de Rusia, en este caso es la menor. Como países tiene mucho en común y mantienen relaciones comerciales hasta tal punto que el gobierno bielorruso y gran parte de la población han considerado volverse uno nuevamente con "La madre Rusia", el respetuoso tratamiento que le dan a la Federación de Rusia, para desagrado de algunos. En nuestra serie Rusia reconoce que su hermana menor es una chica muy hermosa, pero vive huyendo de ella cada tanto dado que se muestra bastante obsesionada con él y quiere una relación más íntima a su lado, al grado de amenazarle con quitarle la vida si no se casan pronto.

─ Estaba buscando a Roshia nii – san para que nos casemos hoy mismo ─respondió la chica sin cambiar la expresión.

─ No olvides que Roshia – chan va a nadar con sus amigos, así que vamos apoyarle y no le causes problemas, ¿vale? ─le explicó la mayor dulcemente sin borrar la sonrisa al tiempo que le entregaba una de las banderolas.

Los jóvenes bálticos decidieron mantener la distancia sin decir ni pío, pero Estonia tuvo que taparle la boca a Lituania adivinando que éste tenía toda la intención de saludar a la recién llegada doncella. Ellos conocían del enamoramiento de su compañero por la joven bielorrusa aunque ella lo tratara con la punta de la zapatilla al ser muy agresiva cuando se enojaba… hermana de Rusia tenía que ser.

Belarús, por su parte, tomó la banderola pero su atención estaba puesta en el escote de su hermana. Y con esos voluminosos bustos como no notarlo.

─ Oye, nee – san, ¿cuándo te compraste ese brassiere nuevo? ─le preguntó con suspicacia acercándosele para palpar de primera mano y confirmar sus temores. Que ella supiera su hermana no tenía ahorros ilimitados como para gastar en renovar su guardarropa antes de fin de año.

─ Oh, Roshia – chan me lo regaló ayer; es especial ya que tiene tirantes reforzados y acojinados, lo ideal para mis dolores de hombros, y es de algodón prensado bastante suave al tacto, que amolda con precisión donde debe amoldar… ─respondió la aludida dándose sus aires, irguiendo más el torso para resaltar sus pechos─. Estoy tan contenta porque sabe mi talla de memoria ─detalló sonriente y visiblemente feliz.

─ ¿Eso hizo Roshia nii – san? ─la menor torció el rostro en una mueca de irritación pues no le cayó en gracia que su único hermano, el amor de su vida, le diera un regalo a la otra y no a ella que lo quería tanto. Así de celosa es.

─ Él es tan lindo… ─dijo la ucraniana empleando una entonación amorosa poniendo gesto soñador.

─ Yo también quiero el mío… ─bufó la bielorrusa sin dejar de toquetear a su hermana con algo de insistencia.

Y mantuvieron está conversación sin ocuparse en absoluto por la presencia de los jóvenes bálticos, como si no estuvieran ahí. Los tres se debatieron un poco entre irse sin ellas, cosa que no estaría bien de su parte, o quedarse e imaginar cosas obscenas mientras las escuchaban… al final terminaron quedándose, cubriéndose la nariz con un pañuelo para ocultar el hilito de sangre que escurría de ella.

 _Notas informativas_

 _¹ Insultos en francés… se ven lógicos, ¿no?_

 _² Insultos en alemán… bueno, creo que suena entendible por la palabra "sexuelle"._

 _³ ¡Eso es tan LOL puesto que ella es la encarnación del país!_

 _ª Está hablando de Polonia, vecino suyo, amigo especial, y uno de los pocos que se ha enfrentado a Rusia con valor a pesar de las circunstancias negativas para él._

 _º Baile ruso que se ejecuta lanzando patadas al aire mientras haces sentadillas… buen ejercicio para fortalecer esos músculos…_ _._

 _Nota de la historia: Tuve que cortar aquí pues aún faltan algunos detalles para la conclusión._

 _¡Qué buen hermano es Rusia, regalándole a su hermana mayor una prenda íntima sin equivocarse en la talla…_ _!_ _El final no girará exactamente en torno a esto pero sí es un dato a considerar ya que Belarús va a… bueno, creo que pueden imaginarlo con la información proporcionada…_ _. Un saludo, sigan divirtiéndose._


	5. Chapter 5

**Una competencia muy especial 5**

Y vámonos directo al área de la piscina…

Todo el alumnado ahí reunido se mostraba bullicioso al escuchar el amplio repertorio musical elegido cuidadosamente y preparado por Prusia para animar el encuentro… algo que le causó a Austria una especie de conmoción nerviosa al oír las bellas notas de La Sinfonía nº 5 en do menor, op. 67 del gran Beethoven, corrompidas al ritmo "metal"; afortunadamente para él Hungría está siempre a su lado cuando la necesita y pudo descargar su aflicción sollozando en su hombro mientras ella le palmeaba la espalda consoladoramente. Los Nórdicos, por su parte, se apropiaron de la parte más alta de las gradas para no molestar ni ser molestados por nadie, y se pusieron a tomar cerveza danesa.

─ ¡Ah, eso es la onda! ─exclamó Dinamarca, joven de buena estatura y de cabellera rubia oscura bastante alborotada con un erizado copete, prestando atención a la música que salía del altavoz, y se puso a bailar sobre su asiento mientras levantaba su lata de cerveza para brindar a la salud del evento. Prontamente se la empinó como si nada tarareando la melodía en cuestión.

─ Denmāku siempre es tan entusiasta… ─murmuró el joven Finlandia con leve resignación levantando también su correspondiente lata. Él es un muchacho de baja estatura, voz suave y rostro tímido.

─ Denmāku está loco… ─masculló Noruega con leve fastidio mientras Islandia asentía con la cabeza dándole la razón. Ambos chocaron sus latas antes de beber.

Estos dos son hermanos aunque a Islandia, el menor, no le gusta admitirlo, pero no pueden negar el parecido que tienen: cabellera rubia clara bastante ceniza, estatura media y gesto de total desinterés ante las cosas que pasan frente a ellos.

─ ¿Y tú que dices, Su – san? ─el finlandés sonrió un poco y luego le dirigió la palabra su otro compañero de juerga: el alto y reservado Suecia.

─ Mph… ─respondió éste sin mudar el gesto serio e inmediatamente bebió su cerveza sin agregar más.

─ ¡Venga, Nor, tienes que bailar esto! ─el danés no se dio por enterado de esos comentarios y jaló al noruego por el brazo para acercarle a su lado.

─ No quiero… ─resopló el nombrado intentando apartarse del acoso mientras su rostro se contraía en una mueca de desagrado.

─ Échale una maldición y asunto arreglado, Noruē ─sugirió el islandés con su gesto desganado sin tomarse la molestia en ayudar a su hermano, y continuó bebiendo cerveza.

─ ¡Vamos, Su, únete a la fiesta! ─Dinamarca no es de los que se dan por vencidos fácilmente y, sin soltar al noruego, dirigió su atención al sueco con el afán de repetir su hazaña, conservando el semblante despreocupado y la sonrisa franca.

─ Tengo un arma y no dudaré en usarla contra ti ─pero Suecia no es un tipo fácil de domar, eso era algo que el danés no debía olvidar. Sin mudar la expresión amenazó a su interlocutor con una lata de surströmming¹ salida de quien sabe dónde.

La vista de esa lata hizo temblar a todos por un segundo.

─ Su – san, no deberías andar con semejante artefacto por todo el Instituto… ─le dijo el finlandés con voz preocupada y algo chillona─… podría explotar en cualquier momento y no sabemos el daño que llegue a ocasionar ─agregó nervioso.

─ Es para defenderte de cualquiera que quiera atacarte… eso hace un esposo por su esposa ─le respondió el aludido mirándolo fijamente con bastante intensidad sin alterar en lo más mínimo el gesto estoico, haciéndole enrojecer en grado máximo.

─ ¡No digas esas cosas raras, Su – san! ─replicó el pobre Finlandia negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Los otros tres los observaron por un momento sin decir nada y después Dinamarca intervino en la charla.

─ ¿Alguien quiere otra cerveza? ─preguntó en voz alta, sonriente y despreocupado como de costumbre, sacando otras latas de la hielera portátil que habían llevado para tal fin.

Los equipos ya estaban listos para su debut y, antes de empezar, Estados Unidos dispuso, con el aval de sus coequiperos, el concederle a sus contrincantes una visita de cortesía para desearles la mejor de las suertes… puesto que la iban a necesitar. Ante todo el alto espíritu deportivo que caracteriza a todo buen americano, sí señor.

─ ¡Ajá, perdedores!, ¿están listos para perder otra vez? ─fue el saludo cuando entró al vestidor correspondiente a los Axis sin tocar la puerta.

─… Amerika… tenías que ser tú… ─Alemania torció levemente el gesto en una mueca de fastidio por verle ahí, negando suavemente con la cabeza. ¿Es que acaso todos los gringos eran igual de pedantes?

─ Un héroe siempre está donde lo necesitan… ─dijo el americano con su sonrisa desfachatada.

─… querrás decir un impertinente que se aparece donde no lo llaman… ─masculló el teutón entre dientes para expresar su irritación.

Todos los demás entraron tras él y cada uno fue a sostener un amigable intercambio de palabras con quien sería su rival personal.

─ En está ocasión volveré a ganarte, Furansu… como siempre lo he hecho ─le presumió Inglaterra a Francia acercándose a él, sonriendo con suficiencia.

─ Ja – ja… eres tú el que se va a comer mis burbujas, ingenuo ─le respondió el francés con petulancia cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de forma inquisidora.

─ Ay, sí, tú… ni siquiera pudiste defender tus posesiones de ultramar y ahora vienes a alardear que sabes nadar ─observó el inglés de forma socarrona.

─ Es que preferí evitar la fatiga de mantenerlos ─comentó el galo restándole importancia al hecho─. Por cierto, Igirisu, déjame decirte que tu uniforme es horroroso… tienes tan poco estilo ─agregó en tono de divo poniendo mueca de desagrado.

─ Hablas de puritita envidia porque mi bandera es más bonita que la tuya ─le dijo el británico un poco ofendido por semejante descrédito a su vestimenta tan personal.

Dejemos un momento está discusión y contemplemos la plática de China y Japón…

─ Nihon… tú y los demás se han… se han portado muy mal conmigo… ─le dijo el chino al japonés con aire sentimental.

─ No tengo porque disculparme por eso, Chūgoku – san… ─le respondió su interlocutor con gesto serio.

─ ¡Aiya, eras muy bonito cuando te encontré abandonado en el bosque de esa isla solitaria, tan pequeño y frágil! ─el oriental mayor se echó a llorar compungido y le dio un abrazo cariñoso al más joven arrojándose a su cuello─. ¡Mírate ahora, tan grande e irreverente!

─… ─esa acción sorprendió un poco al japonés pero inmediatamente se repuso y empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda al chino para reanimarle un poco, sintiéndose levemente abrumado por su actuar tan infantil a pesar de ser considerado como el más antiguo de todos los países orientales actuales─… Tranquilícese, por favor, Chūgoku – san, o no podrá dar su mejor esfuerzo… ─le dijo en tono de comprensión.

Y el ruso y el italiano tuvieron una charla extraña.

─ Me parece que voy a nadar contra ti, pequeño Itaria ─le dijo el alto Rusia al menudo Italia dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en su hombro en tanto le dedicaba una sonrisa amable. Este último tenía cara de susto y no supo ni que contestar─. ¿Sabes?, Ukuraina, mi nee –chan, va a venir a la competencia y me gustaría presentártela ─añadió el ruso a continuación sin borrar la sonrisa.

─ ¿De verdad, Roshia, de verdad vas a presentarme a tu nee – chan? ─la sola mención de conocer a una señorita bastaba para hacer hablar al joven mediterráneo, así que, sin sospechar nada inicuo de parte del ruso, le preguntó en tono emocionado.

─ Por supuesto que voy a presentártela, Itaria… ya le hablé de ti y se mostró de acuerdo ─confirmó el aludido sin cambiar el gesto alegre y despreocupado ni el tono cándido.

─… Vee~… ─el italiano hizo su cara de perdido en su mundo dejándose llevar por sus dulces ensoñaciones. Aunque ya había tenido el gusto de conocer a Ucrania en alguna ocasión nadie los había presentado formalmente, y ahora tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle por sus ostensibles medidas.

En ese momento los altos lloriqueos del chino atrajeron la atención de todos los presentes… era un cuadro tan lastimero verlo ahí, lagrimeando como magdalena sobre los hombros del japonés.

─ ¡Buena las has hecho, Nihon! ─le dijo el americano con una sonrisita burlona sin mostrar signos de preocupación por su compañero llorón.

─ En verdad lo lamento, Amerika – san… ─respondió el joven oriental visiblemente avergonzado, pero la principal razón era por ver a su intento de hermano mayor adoptivo con ese comportamiento de niño berrinchudo y quien no parecía tener intenciones de soltarle.

─… Wǔdǎo bìng… Yuènán… Táiwān… Xiānggǎng… ¡Dōu shì tā nà kělián de mǔqīn wàng'ēnfùyì de háizi!… ¡Báichī jiāoxiǎo yóuxì! ²… ─murmuraba éste en su idioma oficial lanzando suspiros ahogados.

─… ─Alemania e Italia pusieron una mueca de incomprensión, aunque la cara del mediterráneo resultaba más afectada que la del alemán.

─… Ni hablar, cuando a Chūgoku le entra ese sentimentalismo barato no hay quien pueda hacerle callar… ─masculló Inglaterra lanzando un leve bufido de contrariedad.

─ Ahora ya sabe lo que se siente cuando ves tu confianza traicionada por aquellos que creías tus amigos… ─comentó Francia como si nada aparentando condolerse por el oriental mayor, lanzándole una mirada acusadora al inglés─… y que te pagan con una puñalada por la espalda ─agregó al final mirando también al americano con reproche.

─ ¿Y por quién dices eso, Furansu? ─el gringo se hizo el occiso y le lanzó la pregunta con total inocencia.

─ Por nadie en especial… sólo me acordé de algo ─respondió el galo dándose sus aires de importancia.

─ Los años ya te pesan, Furansu ─observó el británico cínicamente con una sonrisita.

─ Se le llama experiencia, Igirisu ─puntualizó el francés con gesto de ofendido.

A todo esto Rusia se acercó a China mirándolo con verdadera preocupación.

─ Ya, ya, Chūgoku, ya pasó todo… ahora me tienes a mí ─le dijo amistosamente dándole unas palmaditas reconfortantes en lo alto de la cabeza con el afán de hacerle sentir mejor. Japón hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por mantenerse impasible puesto que la cercanía del ruso, lo mismo que a varios otros, le incomodaba en grado máximo.

─ ¡Suǒyǒu xīfāng rén chùshēng! ¡Méiyǒu rén néng lǐjiě wǒ, zhǐyǒu nǐ, Wǒ de péngyǒu!² ─a lo que el chino, dejando de lado su reserva para con él, soltó al japonés y le abrazó por la parte donde lo alcanza mejor… o sea a la altura de las costillas, contándole sus penas en su lenguaje.

─… está en chino entenderte, camarada… ─el ruso sonrió grandemente con su sonrisa infantil e inocente sin dejar de palmearle la cabeza.

Y sin despedirse se retiraron juntos, abrazados como buenos amigos, dejando a los demás con un momentáneo gesto de admiración.

─ Bueno, aunque Chūgoku no quiera admitirlo todos sabemos que Roshia es una especie de confidente para él ─mencionó Inglaterra encogiéndose de hombros en señal de resignación.

─ Ese bloque sí que me preocupa… ─comentó Estados Unidos un tanto pensativo.

─… ejem… ejem… ─retornando a la normalidad Alemania carraspeó un poco con sequedad para llamar su atención─… Creo que ya es hora… ─señaló en su reloj deportivo de buena marca suiza.

─ ¡Cierto! ─exclamó el gringo checando el suyo hecho en China─. ¡Muy bien, perdedores, nos vemos en la alberca! ─dijo soltando una de sus habituales carcajadas en señal de triunfo y salió por la puerta seguido del inglés, el cual revisaba cuidadosamente su reloj de bolsillo para sincronizar el tiempo.

─ Nihon, ¿todo bien? ─le preguntó el teutón al japonés con curiosidad.

─ No hay de qué preocuparse, Doiutsu – san… ─le respondió éste con semblante sereno.

─ ¿Y por qué lloraba Chūgoku, Nihon? ─preguntó el italiano con inquietud, demostrando que realmente sentía algo de compasión por el oriental mayor.

─… lo que pasa es que los demás hermanos me han dado su apoyo en el relevo desairando a Chūgoku – san… ─se explicó el japonés en voz baja y levemente apesadumbrada soltando un suspiro bajo. Aunque nunca había considerado al chino como un verdadero hermano mayor aún le tenía algo de respeto a su investidura─… y eso le ha dolido mucho ─complementó.

─ Ya veo… ─dijo el alemán algo pensativo. Eso podía significar una ventaja, aunque en realidad no había sido agradable ver llorar a un hombre por más emotivo que sea.

─ Sólo Roshia entiende las rarezas de Chūgoku… ─comentó Francia poniendo los ojos en blanco por un segundo.

─ Pobrecito Chūgoku… yo también me pondría triste si mi nii – chan no me volviera a hablar… ─expresó el italiano con gesto compungido.

─ Bueno, dejemos eso de lado y terminemos nuestros preparativos que hasta aquí ya se oye el estruendo que Puroisen está haciendo con la música… ─puntualizó Alemania dando por zanjado el asunto, apremiándoles para salir.

─ Puroisen sí que tiene buen gusto musical… ─externó el francés bailoteando un poco al ritmo de la melodía que llegaba a sus oídos.

─ Que Ōsutoria nunca te oiga decir eso… ─dijo el alemán poniendo los ojos en blanco a modo de representar su discrepancia.

Al fin los equipos harían su entrada triunfal a escena recibiendo los aplausos y las muestras de apoyo de sus compañeros de escuela, y Prusia era el encargado de presentarles oficialmente al ritmo de la música que adornaba el ambiente festivo. Y es que, dicho sea de paso, terminada la competencia todos los presentes podrían disfrutar de una tarde de celebración en la alberca cortesía del club de natación, lo que aseguraba un disfrute al máximo sin importar cual fuera el resultado.

─ ¡Aquí vienen aquellos que han luchado abiertamente entre sí durante la Primera y la Segunda Guerra Mundial! ¡Una vez más se encuentran cara a cara! ─vociferó el prusiano con su estridente voz, la cual sonaba más estridente amplificada por el aparato de sonido─. ¡A la cabeza de los Aliados el más que presumido… Amerika!... ─señaló en tono jocoso mientras el nombrado saludó a todos como si fuera el candidato ganador de algún comicio electoral dándose sus aires de grandeza.

─ ¡Ese es mi público! ─exclamó el gringo muy sonriente y complacido.

─… ¡Y al frente de las potencias Axis tenemos al maravilloso y gran estratega representante de la superior raza germana, y lo presento así no porque sea mi genial hermanito aunque si lo es… West… perdón, perdón… Doiutsu!... ─aclaró el prusiano sin ocultar su orgullo.

El alemán también levantó la mano agradeciendo el recibimiento, pero fue más discreto que el americano ya que le abochornó bastante la presentación que le dio su hermano mayor… a veces le era tan odioso que tenía ganas de golpearlo por impertinente.

─… ¡Y con ellos… por el lado de los Aliados tenemos al pesado caballerito inglés, Igirisu!... ─Prusia siguió en lo suyo poniéndole ambiente y dándole entrada al británico, quien no tomó en cuenta las palabras dichas de más saludando de igual manera a la multitud que lo recibía entre vítores y re chiflidos, con el amago de una sonrisa dibujado en su rostro habitualmente serio dado que su naturaleza es también de las circunspectas según dicta la flema inglesa─… ¡al maestro oriental que domina las artes marciales antiguas, Chūgoku!... ─el chino se apersonó allí con aspecto tranquilo y sereno brindando hacia las gradas una reverencia de agradecimiento, y fue a colocarse al lado de sus compañeros sin decir nada─… ¡y desde las frías estepas siberianas, Roshia, el gran cosaco! ─esto último fue dicho por el prusiano sin disimular una pequeña carcajada burlona dado que, como a muchos países, el ruso no le caía nada bien; pero éste no le prestó atención al saludar a todos con su gran sonrisa, amable, despreocupada e inocente.

Por cierto que, a pesar de traer puesto en ese momento un traje de baño de competencia con los colores de sus respectivas banderas, la gorra impermeable y los googles utilizados en este tipo de certámenes, y el torso desnudo cubierto con la chamarra oficial de eventos deportivos a juego con el traje de baño, el ruso no se había quitado la bufanda con la que adorna habitualmente su garganta.

─ Oye, Roshia, ¿piensas nadar con esa cosa en tu cuello? ─le cuestionó el inglés un poco a la defensiva mostrando su curiosidad.

─ Tal vez lo haga ─le respondió el aludido sin pudor al continuar sonriendo divertido, dejándolo pasmado por un segundo.

─… ¡ahora, del lado de las potencias Axis un gran compañero llegado desde el extremo donde nace el sol, nuestro joven oriental experto en tecnología, Nihon!... ─dando unos segundos de música para crear más expectación el prusiano continuó con las presentaciones en un tono más emocionado, y es que, obviamente, su favor era para el equipo de su hermano menor sin lugar a dudas.

El joven nipón hizo lo mismo que el chino dirigiendo una respetuosa reverencia a las gradas para después colocarse junto a su compañero alemán. Prontamente los demás países orientales levantaron sus pancartas gritando consignas de apoyo en el idioma de Japón, pero afortunadamente China conservó el gesto imperturbable haciéndose el desentendido, sin embargo no pudo evitar lanzarle al japonés una miradita significativa de enfado en cuanto éste se acercó a su lugar.

─… ¡y créanlo o no, con ellos tenemos al maestro gourmet por excelencia de las delicias culinarias y las cursilerías baratas, Furansu!... ─la presentación siguió su curso y el mencionado hizo acto de presencia caminando como modelo de pasarela, lanzando besos a todos por igual con una gran sonrisa seductora en su rostro y agradeciendo en su idioma de forma galante y armoniosa. Ello le ocasionó al británico unas ganas de vomitar que frunció el entrecejo con visible desagrado: siempre le había parecido que el galo actuaba como un fantoche idiota cuando se las daba de conquistador de mujeres─… ¡completando nuestro cuadro no podía faltar el más cobarde, poco aguerrido y nada valiente… Itaria! ─culminó Prusia soltando una risita de conmiseración dado que el despistado muchacho mediterráneo también le parecía un sujeto bastante simple con una buena suerte. Éste salió presuroso intentando imitar al franco así que también mandó besos al aire para no quedar atrás, por lo que Alemania tuvo que contar mentalmente hasta diez y así no llamarles la atención en voz alta para que dejaran de perder el tiempo en cosas sin sentido.

En ese momento llegó Australia acompañado por un mancebo no muy alto, cabello rubio a la altura del cuello, ojos verdes y expresión hostil en el rostro.

─ Bien, aquí Suisu y yo seremos los jueces para darle legitimidad al asunto ─detalló el australiano muy sonriente exhibiendo ya el robusto tronco al aire, dirigiéndose de manera muy particular a los capitanes de ambos equipos.

─ Y no crean que voy a arreglar cualquier tontería que cometan ─intervino el suizo (otro nombre evidente… ) con aspereza cruzándose de brazos, mirándolos a todos con desconfianza.

─ Por eso me caes bien, Suisu ─le dijo Estados Unidos con su enorme sonrisa de suficiencia absoluta, acercándosele un poco para darle unas palmaditas de aprobación en la espalda.

─ No vas a conseguir nada con tu intento de soborno, Amerika… ─dictaminó el rubio suizo sin mudar el gesto severo.

─ Bien, bien, creo que ya es hora de comenzar… por favor tomen sus posiciones para anunciar la salida ─el australiano dibujó en su rostro una sonrisita tonta y prontamente les invitó a prepararse para dar, por fin, la señal de inicio del evento.

El ambiente de fiesta se sentía por todas las gradas y nadie en general daba su apoyo abierto a algún equipo en particular. Las únicas excepciones eran los pequeños países del Lejano Oriente que apoyaban manifiestamente a Japón, y sólo a Japón, y Prusia, que había empezado a tararear el himno alemán, en alemán por descontado, al ritmo de la música "metal", y con ello recibió varias rechiflas de la tribuna. El momento también fue aprovechado por Cuba para externar su descontento y aversión hacia los Estados Unidos agitando una bandera tricolor verde, blanco y rojo, y gritando consignas en alta voz.

─ ¡Sucios yankees, viva Mekishiko³! ─exclamó en alta voz ganándose algunos aplausos de respaldo de sus compañeros.

─ Este… oye, Kyuba, quien compite contra Amerika es Itaria, no Mekishiko… ─le dijo en voz suave un joven rubio con gafas muy parecido a Estados Unidos, pero de rostro más relajado y actitud pasiva, y que venía acompañado por un pequeño oso polar sentado en sus piernas.

─ ¿Y tú quién eres? ─le preguntó el osito mirándolo con duda. Parecía que no le conocía a pesar de la familiaridad entre ellos.

─ Soy Kanada… tu dueño… ─le respondió el joven con simpático mohín de desconcierto mientras una gota anime adornaba lo alto de su cabeza.

─… ¡ah, eres tú, Kanada!... ─el cubano volvió la vista para verlo como si apenas se percatará de su presencia─… ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? ─le cuestionó a continuación con gesto de vacilación.

─ Claro que sí, ya que Mekishiko está allá arriba con los otros latinoamericanos ─le indicó el canadiense señalando hacia el sitio en cuestión, unos lugares atrás de ellos.

─… Ya veo, allá también está Aruzenchin³ y Burajiru³… ─el joven caribeño se fijó bien en la presencia de otros miembros de la OEA³ y luego se encogió de hombros─… de todos modos… ¡sucios yankees, viva el comunismo ruso! ─agregó a continuación cambiando el pendón mexicano por la antigua enseña de la Unión Soviética, la cual blandió con mayor fervor.

─ Otra vez te equivocaste de bandera… ─observó el buen Canadá en voz muy baja con la misma gota anime en lo alto de su cabeza.

─ Ya, en serio, ¿tú quién eres? ─volvió a interrogarle el osito sin dejar de mirarlo con duda.

─ Soy Kanada, ya te lo dije… ─le respondió el muchacho un tanto lloroso.

Los equipos se colocaron en el orden de participación despojándose de sus chamarras, las cuales colocaron sobre unas sillas dispuestas para tal fin. Sólo Rusia permaneció vestido como si nada, con todo y bufanda, ocasionando que todos los ahí reunidos lo quedaran mirando con extrañeza.

─ Oye, Roshia, ¿de verdad de verdad vas a nadar con eso puesto? ─le volvió a cuestionar el británico con los nervios de punta.

─ A mí no me molesta ─confirmó el sonriente ruso, tan despreocupado y quitado de la pena.

Bueno, en vista de eso sus acompañantes decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz, así que, a la señal de Australia, Japón y China tomaron sus lugares en los tacos o plataformas de inicio de los carriles centrales de la alberca. Como toda buena piscina de competencias esta contaba con equipo de última tecnología, el ideal para los eventos de campeonato. Prusia, mientras tanto, siguiendo con su papel de cronista deportivo y animador de ambientes había dado una breve explicación de lo que sería la carrera.

─… y como ya podemos ver los equipos se encuentran listos y preparados para lo que promete ser una gran batalla… una más entre ellos… desde acá les digo a nombre de todos que deben apresurarse porque también queremos nadar… ¿verdad que queremos nadar?... ─e instó a sus compañeros a subir más el nivel del bullicio siendo recompensado con vítores, aplausos y chiflidos─… ¡Ese es el ambiente… ya oyeron al público que los aclama! ¡Queremos una carrera fenomenal!... ─exclamó a voz en cuello con su entonación de por sí estridente─… ¡Y para empezar la contienda nada mejor que un duelo mano a mano entre los representantes del Lejano Oriente… Chūgoku y Nihon! ─agregó con emoción en tanto los demás estudiantes continuaban con la algarabía.

─ ¡Arriba mi hermanito Nihon, él es el mejor de todos! ─Taiwán, una de los pequeños orientales, se levantó de su asiento agitando la bandera de Japón, siendo seguida por Vietnam, la otra joven oriental, quien mostraba una pancarta bellamente escrita en japonés como muestra de su respaldo. Todo esto le ocasionó a nuestro amigo japonés un leve rubor en las mejillas porque su naturaleza es más bien tímida y reservada, sobre todo en su trato hacia las mujeres.

─ Oye, Itaria, tenemos que pedirle a Nihon nos presente a alguna de sus hermanitas… ─le dijo Francia a Italia en un susurro bajo con una sonrisita pícara dibujada en su rostro.

─… Roshia me va a presentar a su nee – chan… ─le comentó el italiano al francés teniendo una mueca de tontuelo enamorado en el rostro. Y es que, contemplándolas desde ese lugar, las hermanas adoptivas de Japón eran unas chicas lindas.

─… ese maldito Roshia… ─masculló el galo dirigiéndole al ruso una significativa mirada, pues de alguien como él puede esperarse cualquier cosa rara.

─… ¿qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos? ─les cuestionó Alemania con la misma voz baja observándolos a ambos con mucha seriedad.

─… nada, nada, Doiutsu, tú no nos hagas caso… ─a lo que el franco le sonrió tontamente haciéndose el disimulado.

─ ¡Anda, Chūgoku, a nadar como lo practicamos! ─por su parte Estados Unidos le dirigió a su compañero unas palabras de ánimo como pocas veces.

Ambos asiáticos adoptaron la pose ideal de salida y, al sonar el disparo, saltaron al agua muy sincronizados. Los dos llevaban un buen ritmo en las brazadas y no podría asegurarse quién de ellos llegaría primero a la vuelta dado que su estilo de nado libre es bastante similar. Las porras no dejaban de oírse pues todos en las gradas compartían la emoción.

─… ¡van cabeza con cabeza… Nihon ha obtenido una ligera ventaja al dar el giro… pero Chūgoku es muy veloz… que carrera tan sorprendente!... ─decía Prusia casi desgañitándose del éxtasis.

Inglaterra y Francia, por su parte, tomaron su sitio dado que eran los siguientes en el relevo, y cada uno a su vez alentaba a su respectivo compañero con su muy peculiar estilo.

─ ¡Vamos, Chūgoku, tú puedes vencerlo porque eres superior! ─le dijo el británico al chino con energía en voz de mando. En realidad tampoco llevaba buenas migas con el oriental mayor y de hecho habían mantenido un conflicto largo por la regiduría de Hong Kong… pero en este momento lo importante era la competencia y así darse el gusto de restregarle esa derrota al galo en su cara.

─ ¡Anda, Nihon, no te dejes alcanzar! ─gritaba el francés a voz en cuello.

─ No vayas a distraerte cuando sea tu turno, Itaria… ─Alemania sostuvo a Italia por un hombro evitando que abandonara su lugar en la formación, sospechando su intención por ir a ver también al japonés para brindarle su apoyo─. Ya habrá el tiempo de celebrar con Nihon cuando ganemos ─agregó con firmeza y seriedad.

─… Tienes razón, Doiutsu, debo estar pendiente… ─fue la respuesta del mediterráneo poniendo un gesto de gravedad como pocas veces, dedicándole un saludo marcial a su capitán en pose de firmes… no defraudaría la confianza de su gran amigo Alemania, no señor.

Por su parte, olvidándose un momento de la competencia, Estados Unidos se dio el valor para cuestionar a Rusia sobre su atuendo ya que era el tercero en el orden.

─ Ya, Roshia, fuera de broma, ¿no te vas a quitar la chamarra para nadar? ─le preguntó en tono intrigado enfocándolo a través de los googles de aumento especiales para nadar. Obviamente que el gringo no bucearía con gafas.

─ Tú no te fijes en pequeñeces, Amerika, que ya tengo todo arreglado ─le respondió el nombrado manteniendo el gesto alegre y despreocupado.

Japón y China tocaron el sensor con sólo unas milésimas de segundo de diferencia entre el primero en llegar y el siguiente. Así que fue el inglés quién se lanzó al agua con esa ligera ventaja por sobre el francés, y todo indicaba que la mantendría por un buen trecho dado que sus marcas en los mundiales eran mejores en esos tiempos. Mientras tanto ambos orientales se mantuvieron en la alberca aunque se alejaron hacia una de las esquinas, y sostuvieron una charla conciliadora como para limar sus asperezas y agradecerse mutuamente por tan buena carrera.

─… ¡ahora vemos un duelo formidable con una rivalidad vigente desde comienzos de la historia europea… y aquí nos daremos cuenta de cuál de ellos es realmente el superior… vaya manera de nadar que nos muestra el depurado estilo francés, tan limpio y refinado como su cocina… pero el inglés no se queda atrás al bracear como si siguiera el compás de un reloj…! ─el prusiano narraba lo que sucedía manteniéndose al vilo de su asiento sin descuidar la musicalización para conservar el entorno festivo, y en las gradas le agradecían con gritos de emoción.

Rusia e Italia se preparaban para tomar su lugar cuando alguien inesperado llegó en ese momento a donde se encontraban llamando la atención de los cuatro nadadores.

─ Ro… Roshia – san, la… lamento la tardanza… ─dijo el recién llegado a modo de saludo respirando entrecortadamente.

─ ¿Qué hay, Ritoania? ─le saludó el americano con total confianza pues ellos se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para darse ese trato. De hecho hubo un tiempo en que vivió con él después de la Primera Guerra mundial tomándolo a su servicio, pero después de la Gran Depresión del 29 tuvo que regresárselo a Rusia porque ya no podría mantenerlo─. Pensé que ya estabas en las gradas para darnos tu apoyo al grandulón y a mí ─agregó un poco extrañado.

─ De hecho Esutonia y Ratobia ya están allá esperándome… ─respondió el mencionado saludándole con una sonrisita apenada, volviendo al momento la vista hacia el ruso para señalarle el lugar donde se habían ubicado los otros.

─ Eso está muy bien… ─opinó el ruso visiblemente complacido con una sonrisa más amplia admirando la gran banderola con los colores representativos de su casa, la que sus sirvientes ondeaban al compás de la música.

─… ¡Fiúuuu!... eso debió ser muy caro… ─mencionó el estadounidense soltando un silbido de admiración.

─ Y no me costó ni un rublo partido por la mitad ─confesó el mordaz ruso sin nada de modestia… claro, ¿quién sí no sus vasallos pagarían por los platos rotos?

Alemania e Italia le prestaron atención al lituano por lo menos un minuto, se fijaron en la banderola rusa y después volvieron nuevamente su interés a la alberca. Lo cual fue una suerte porque en ese momento se presentó algo verdaderamente extraño, algo que no es común en este tipo de eventos. Y de hecho Prusia no pudo evitar el ataque de risa ante semejante show.

─… ¡Esto sí que es inesperado… no pensé que sus discrepancias llegara a esos extremos… bueno, si yo estuviera en el lugar de uno de ellos tal vez también lo haría, para que no les quede duda que soy el mejor de todos…! ─masculló entre dientes en tono socarrón.

─ ¡¿Pero qué diablos…?! ─a Alemania le brotó un signo de enfado en la frente al ver lo que sucedía.

Y en las gradas no dejaban de ovacionar disfrutando también el giro de la competencia. Como ya mencionamos, lo que menos le preocupaba al resto del alumnado era el resultado de la carrera, lo más importante era divertirse pasándola bien.

 _Notas informativas:_

 _¹ Surströmming es una lata de arenques fermentados que se vende habitualmente en Suecia, dicen que su olor es bastante nauseabundo una vez abierta la lata. También es de creencia popular que las latas pueden explotar por la presión contenida en su interior, lo que las hace potencialmente peligrosas (gracias, Wikipedia)._

 _² Los insultos y el sentimentalismo en mandarín traté de buscarlos de forma suave, así sería más o menos su pronunciación… porque los ideogramas chinos son otra cosa…_ _._

 _³ México, Argentina, Brasil, la OEA (Organización de Estados Americanos)… de los países latinoamericanos sólo Cuba ha sido mostrado en la animación vista hasta ahora y se ha mencionado a México, aunque no me consta si varios más han salido en el manga; lo que sí sé es que en el foro han escrito historietitas con varios de ellos como protagonistas junto con los principales._

 _Nota: Cuando pensé en escribir esta historia sólo planeaba dos capítulos, pero entre descripción y eventos chuscos esto se alargó demasiado… ¡me parto de risa de imaginarme tantas cosas absurdas que podría contar! Pero ahora sí, el final es en el siguiente capítulo… ¿qué creen que haya pasado en la competencia? Un saludo, sonrían en el transcurso de la semana._


	6. Chapter 6

**Una competencia muy especial 6.**

La reñida competencia de natación ahora se había convertido en algo diferente gracias a que Inglaterra y Francia olvidaron por completo lo que tenían que hacer y, ni bien dieron la vuelta de campana avanzando un par de metros, comenzaron a jalonearse entre ellos en un intento de ahogarse mutuamente.

─ ¡Toma esto, idiota… es lo que te mereces por meterte siempre en mi camino! ─le decía el inglés al francés sumergiéndole la cabeza como si tuviera ganas de aplastarlo.

─… ¡Esto es lo que… te mereces tú por… por no dejarme nada del mundo, canalla despreciable! ─el galo pudo librarse de sus ataques y, surgiendo del fondo, se impulsó para picarle los ojos dado que ambos se habían arrancado los googles y las gorras en cuanto empezaron a forcejear.

─ ¡Maldito… tramposo, no puedo ver! ─el británico se tapó unos segundos los ojos soltando un alarido más al instante volvió a la carga abalanzándose sobre el franco dándole una mordida en el brazo, haciéndole gritar agudamente… no sabemos si de placer o de dolor.

Japón y China, quienes se habían mantenido conversando a la orilla de la piscina, se mostraron estupefactos por unos segundos al ver el proceder de sus colegas… aunque, después de meditarlo un momento, concluyeron que las discusiones de esos dos occidentales por cualquier estupidez sin sentido ya se habían vuelto una tradición, así que decidieron no intervenir a menos que fuera necesario.

─ ¡Jajajaja, son más bobos de lo que pensé! ─por su parte Estados Unidos se carcajeó con aire de diversión ante ese modo de actuar, distrayéndose por completo de la competencia.

─ ¡Oigan, ustedes dos, hagan algo! ─les reclamó Alemania a Australia y Suiza para que cumplieran con su papel de jueces.

─… este… la verdad es que… no sé… ─tartamudeó el australiano con indecisión, pues no le agradaba la idea de importunar a su bien amado Inglaterra _(no piensen mal, lo respeta como hermano mayor porque pertenece al Commonwealth of Nations encabezada por el Reino Unido)_ cuando estaba tan ocupado en sus asuntos personales.

─ No voy a moverme de aquí para solucionar sus diferencias, ese es mi credo ─puntualizó a su vez el suizo en tono cortante sin haber cambiado la postura de brazos cruzados.

─… ─bueno, ante eso el alemán tuvo que tragarse su enfado pues no conseguiría nada discutiendo con el obstinado helvético. Además, por lo que podía notar, sus compañeros de escuela se lo estaban pasando la mar de bien con la pelea.

─ ¡Dale con todo! ─soltó Dinamarca desde las gradas superiores agitando su propia bandera con fervor.

─ ¿Tú a quién le vas, Denmāku? ─le preguntó un Finlandia relativamente briago por tanta cerveza.

─ ¡Eso no importa! ─le respondió el nombrado muy feliz soltando un hipido. Ellos dos son los más bebedores entre los Nórdicos, así que entre ambos ya se habían acabado la mitad de las cervezas que guardaban en la hielera.

─ Yo no voy a cargar borrachos… ─puntualizó Noruega en voz baja mirando al danés con algo de fastidio, en tanto los otros dos, Suecia e Islandia, mantenían el gesto apático.

Rápidamente regresamos al área de la alberca, donde Estados Unidos lloraba de la risa apoyado en el hombro del ruso, y ambos se desatendieron por completo del joven lituano que se encontraba a su lado.

─ ¡Míralos, Roshia, mira cómo se pelean! ─le dijo jocosamente.

─ Sí, sí… son tan ridículos ─respondió el aludido sin borrar la sonrisa alegre.

─ Furansu nii – chan e Igirisu no se llevan bien, ¿verdad, Doiutsu? ─le preguntó el italiano al alemán con algo de duda reflejada en su rostro, pues no entendía del todo el porqué de la querella entre esos dos.

─ Porque son unos idiotas, eso es lo que son ─puntualizó el alemán con un simpático gesto entre la desesperación y la incredulidad. ¿Por qué se dejó convencer para escoger al francés como integrante de su equipo?

Prusia puso de fondo una épica música militar alemana para darle marco a la batalla naval que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento frente a sus ojos, divirtiéndose de lo lindo junto con todos los demás. Justo entonces a los oídos de los competidores y acompañantes llegó una voz femenina procedente de una puerta lateral de acceso, no muy alejada de su posición.

─ ¡Roshia – chan, Roshia – chan…! ─la chica que se presentaba dando saltitos al ritmo de sus grandes bustos llamaba al ruso con insistencia, luciendo más que encantadora en tan poca ropa… la suficiente para nadar en la alberca.

─ ¡Ukuraina nee – chan! ─éste la saludó con un ademán y una sonrisa alegre instándola a acercarse. Después se volvió hacia el italiano haciéndole una sugerencia en tono complaciente y desfachatado─. ¿Por qué no vas a saludar a mi nee – chan, pequeño Itaria?

─ ¿En serio? ─al muchacho mediterráneo le brillaron los ojos de felicidad y no esperó a que se lo repitieran dos veces puesto que, sin importarle ya nada más, se dirigió veloz para presentarse formalmente ante la dama en cuestión─. ¡Ukuraina nee – san, yo soy Itaria! ─le dijo muy emocionado antes de alcanzarla.

─… ¡Oye, Itaria, vuelve aquí! ─eso tomó a Alemania por sorpresa que no pudo detener al italiano. Y es que Italia podía ser bastante rápido cuando se lo proponía, sobre todo si se trataba de escapar o de perseguir doncellas─. ¡Roshia, eres un cretino miserable! ─obviamente que desquitaría su molestia con el causante de ella.

─ No tienes por qué enojarte, Doiutsu, si tú quieres también puedo presentarte a mi hermana ─le respondió el ruso muy despreocupado y fresco.

─… eto… no, gracias, así estoy bien… ─contestó el alemán en actitud defensiva. De todos modos ya no podrían continuar con la competencia a menos que Inglaterra y Francia recuperaran la cordura.

─ ¿Uuh? ─por su parte la ucraniana detuvo su andar para mirar detenidamente al joven que se aproximaba a ella. Surgido de quien sabe dónde se apareció otro muchacho idéntico al italiano, el cual se acercaba del otro lado.

─ ¡Oye, tonto Venechiāno, no vas a quedarte con todas las chicas lindas! ─era Romano el que le reclamaba a su hermano por querer acaparar señoritas sin tomarlo en cuenta.

La cabeza de Alemania fue adornada con un signo de duda en lo alto… ¿acaso el hermano mayor de Italia no había ido a la dichosa Fiesta Nacional del Tomate organizada por el rey de España? Y a todo esto Rusia parecía bastante divertido como si no le molestara en absoluto que estuvieran acosando a su hermana mayor. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, si alguien se tomara el atrevimiento de querer apartarla de verdad de su lado, como ha intentado hacerlo Estados Unidos en más de una ocasión, se opondría rotundamente de forma más que agresiva pues Ucrania es suya y de nadie más.

─ Oye, Roshia, eres el peor hermano del mundo… ─por cierto que el americano no pudo evitar señalarle eso al ruso dado que a él aún no le había autorizado una cita con Ucrania.

─ Es que tú no te mereces a mi nee – chan, Amerika ─le respondió éste con desenfado manteniendo el rostro alegre.

Con lo que no contaba el ruso es con lo que sucedió a continuación.

─ ¡Roshia nii – san, Roshia nii – san…! ─en menos de dos minutos se apareció por ahí otra linda damisela buscándole. Con sólo verlo mudó el gesto dulce y consternado por uno de maldad exclamando─. ¡Te encontré!

─ ¡Ad, eto Belarus'!¹ ─la sonrista de la cara de Rusia se transformó en una mueca de espanto en cuanto la muchacha clavó su vista en él.

─ ¡Roshia nii – san, tienes que comprarme un brassiere sexy ahora mismo para que nos casemos en la tarde! ─Belarús se lanzó a todo correr para atraparlo llevando en sus manos la banderola que Ucrania le había entregado.

─ ¡Anda, Ritoania, haz lo tuyo! ─ni tardo ni perezoso el ruso hizo su movimiento arrojando hacia adelante, de una patada, al pobre Lituania para que detuviera a su hermana menor y así tuviera tiempo de escapar hacia un lugar seguro.

─… ¡Berarūshi - chan, yo te amo! ─bueno, el lituano no tenía de que protestar y antes abrió los brazos para caer sobre la bielorrusa, dándole un abrazo apretado como una muestra del cariño que le tiene… con tal de gozar ese pequeño tiempo a su lado le era suficiente.

Toda la acción fue tan rápida que Estados Unidos y Alemania se quedaron con la boca abierta por unos segundos mientras Rusia se alejaba a todo correr por el siguiente pasillo.

─ ¿Pero qué…? ─se preguntó el alemán con gesto de estupefacción.

─ ¡Jajajaja, Roshia le tiene mucho miedo a su hermanita! ─se carcajeó el gringo saliendo de su estupor, lo cual no le duró mucho.

─ ¡Quítate, me estorbas! ─puesto que Belarús no tardó demasiado en librarse de Lituania dándole varios golpes de karate que lo dejaron medio muerto, a su vez arrojó la banderola sobre el norteamericano para hacerle callar─. ¡Roshia nii – san, no podrás esconderte toda la vida! ─pronunció amenazante al marcharse para seguirle los pasos a su hermano.

Bueno, bueno, muchos en las gradas disfrutaron de todo el show protagonizado principalmente por los Aliados: la "cruzada acuática" de Inglaterra y Francia terminó casi simultáneamente que los últimos sucesos cuando los dos, completamente agotados, flotaban de muertito en la superficie del agua, por lo que China y Japón se tomaron la molestia de retirar sus cuerpos inertes para así permitir la siguiente actividad; y lo acontecido a la orilla de la alberca donde Rusia tuvo que replegar "su línea de ataque" lejos de Belarús mientras Estados Unidos forcejeaba con la banderola "encantada" que pretendía asfixiarlo, Lituania "agonizaba" de amor, Ucrania era cortejada por los dos italianos que le pedían una cita, y eso dejaba a Alemania con una expresión de rabia y frustración… ¿a razón de que habían tenido que pasar por todo un entrenamiento semanal de natación?

─… ¡Eso fue mejor que una película de acción al estilo de la ciencia ficción…! ─exclamó Prusia entre risa y risa tras la huida del ruso─… ¡Pues ahora vamos a disfrutar de la alberca… yo invito las cervezas y Ōsutoria las pagará de sus mesadas! ─añadió más que emocionado subiendo gradualmente el volumen de la música, con lo que el resto del alumnado bajó de las tribunas para lanzarse a la alberca y pasarlo bien todos juntos.

 _Nota informativa:_

 _¹ Exclamación en ruso que puede entenderse… el alfabeto cirílico es lindo pero lo he manejado de acuerdo a la pronunciación siguiendo el mismo criterio con lo que he presentado anteriormente._

 _Nota final: Aquí quedó corto pero no quise alargar demasiado el anterior… espero se hallan divertido con las peripecias de estos personajes tan singulares a los cuales acabo de conocer este año y me ha parecido un anime/manga bastante divertido aun con sus bemoles. Nos leemos es otra ocasión._


End file.
